


The Stranger

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: It’s a meeting between Daniel and my character how we meet and what happens to us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Stranger

##  The Stranger

##### Written by dcowboys82003  
Comments? Write to us at dcowboys82003@yahoo.com

  * SUMMARY : It's a meeting between Daniel and my character how we meet and what happens to us
  * R [Hc]



* * *

It was about 8pm and I left the restaurant after having dinner with my friend. I walked to my car and was unlocking the car door, when I heard a man's voice say.

"Miss, can you please help me?"

I turned and saw a man emerge from the shadows. He had a gash that was bleeding over his right eye, and a deep cut on his left cheek. He had multiple bruises on his face. His shirt and jeans were torn. He was approximately 6' tall and muscular.

I hesitated and asked, "What happened to you?"

He said, "I don't know, I woke up and found myself here. "

"Who are you?" I asked. 

He said, "I don't know, I can't remember."

He had a lost, bewildered look in his crystal blue eyes that seemed to shimmer with unshed tears. 

I said, "this is against my better judgement, but yes I will help you." 

As I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, something told me I had nothing to fear from this man. It struck me that he reminded me of a scared, lost little boy. 

"Here let me help you into the car," I said.

I put my arm around his waist to help him into the car, I noticed he was trembling. As it wasn't particularly cold that night, I realized he might be going into shock. 

I settled him into the passenger seat of the car, put his seat belt on him, and got a blanket I kept in the trunk. I put the blanket around him. I got into the car, started it and put the heat on. I started to drive. 

"My name is Judy, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"No, he said, "everything is a blank." 

"Ok", I said, "just lean back and try to rest a little." 

As I drove through the night, up into the mountains surrounding Colorado Springs, I thought I must be out of my mind, helping this man I don't know anything about! 

My instincts kept telling me that he was no threat. It was about a fifteen minute drive from the restaurant to my home. 

I arrived at my house and pulled the car into the garage. I shut off the car and went around to the passenger side of the car and opened the car door.

He was asleep. From the overhead light in the garage, and the dome light inside the car I noticed what a handsome man he was.

He had a strong rugged jaw line and full sexy lips, he had broad shoulders and from what I could see, through the tears in his shirt and jeans, a muscular chest and legs.

I gently touched his shoulder and said, "We're here."

He sat up startled, I said, "It's okay you're safe now, come on and let me help you out of the car."

He swung his legs outside of the car. I put my arm about his waist and helped him out of the car. I noticed he wasn't trembling as much. 

I helped him into the house and into the bathroom. I helped him over to the toilet seat, as there wasn't anyplace else for him to sit. 

I said, "Let me help you take off your shirt so I can see if you are injured anywhere else."

I gently unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his broad shoulders and muscular arms. I stifled a gasp, he had horrible bruises on his chest and ribs! 

"I'm sorry," I said, "but I'm going to have to check your ribs and chest, I only have basic first aid training, so I'm sorry if I hurt you!" 

I gently began probing his ribs, he winced and bit his lip. 

"I'm sorry." I said. 

"That's ok," he said, and he gently touched my face. 

I looked up into those gorgeous crystal blue eyes, and my heart stopped! 

He said, "thank you for helping me and trusting me not to hurt you."

Reluctantly tearing my eyes away from his, I said, "you are welcome."

I stood up and got some gauze and antiseptic from the medicine cabinet, and said, "I need to clean these cuts you have."

I put some of the antiseptic on the gauze, and gently began cleaning the gash over his right eye. He winced again.

I said, "I'm sorry I know it stings, but I have to clean it or it may get infected."

I finished cleaning the gash over his eye, and turned my attention to the cut on his cheek, then I noticed my hands were shaking. 

"Stop it!" I said to myself, "you don't even know this man, you can't let him affect you this way!" 

But there was something about him that did. Was it the lost, hurt, and forlorn look of him or the kindness and warmth I saw in his eyes, when he looked at me.

"Let's get you into bed, so you can get some rest. " I said.

He said, "I would like to clean up a little first if that is alright?"

I said, "Are you sure you are up to it?

He said, "I think so."

He looked pale, and in pain. I said, "Why don't you just sit there, and I will bring you a warm wet washcloth, and help you clean up a little. You really need to rest though!"

I went over to the bathroom cabinet and got a washcloth. I took it over to the sink, and ran the hot water wetting the cloth for him. 

I walked over to the handsome stranger, knelt and began to gently rub the washcloth over his muscular chest, arms, and stomach. I went back to the sink, re-wet the cloth. I walked back over to him, and began to gently wash his face.

I said, "That's going to have to do for now, until you are stronger ok?"

He smiled at me. He said, "Ok, I would like to lie down."

I said, "Wait here until I can turn the bed down for you in the guestroom." 

I left him in the bathroom and went into my guest bedroom, and turned down the bed for the handsome stranger. I turned the bedside lamp on. I went to a bureau where I kept pajamas and things for guests who may have forgotten theirs. 

I had a selection of both men and women's things. I selected a dark blue pair of pajamas I thought would fit him, they will match his eyes perfectly, I thought.

"Stop it!" I said to myself, "he's a stranger."

I went back to the bathroom. I put my hand to mouth to prevent the gasp that was forming from being heard by him. He had removed his torn jeans, and they were lying on the floor. The pajamas I had brought from the guestroom slipped from hand to the floor! 

My eyes moved over his muscular torso, waist, and from what I could see firm well shaped hips. I looked up at him, he was watching me and smiling. I blushed from the top of my head to my toes!

"Here," I said, "I brought you these pajamas to put on. Do you need any help?"

He smiled, "Yes, I think I'm going to need some help, you see I can't bend very well!"

I stammered, "Of course! Your ribs, I'm sorry how could I forget that!"

He laughed softly. I walked over and put my arm around his waist, very aware of how incredibly sexy he as! I helped him stand.

"Here," I said, "Put your hands on my shoulders to steady yourself while you step into the pajama bottoms."

I felt his hands grip my shoulders gently. I held the pajama bottom open for him to step into. He put one foot in the legs, and then the other. 

I pulled the bottoms up over his well shaped hips and tied the drawstring at his waist. I hoped he hadn't noticed that my hands were trembling!

I stood, and said, "Come on we need to get you into bed." 

I put my arm back around his waist, and together we walked to the guestroom. We walked over to the bed, and I eased him down into a sitting position. 

I gently laid him back onto the pillows, and then swung his legs into the bed. I pulled the covers up to his waist. 

"Try and get some rest ok?" I said, looking into his incredible blue eyes.

I turned to walk out of the room, when I heard him say. 

"Thank you so much for all that you have done for me, I don't know what I would have done without you!"

I turned towards him, he was smiling at me. "Get some sleep," I said.

I turned off the overhead light, leaving the bedside lamp on, and left the room. 

"Get a hold of yourself!" I said

I went into the living room and started a fire in the fireplace. I sat down heavily, thinking about the handsome stranger in the next room. 

I said to myself, "I hope I'm doing the right thing letting a complete stranger into my home!"

I sat there for a while watching the fire. I then proceeded into the kitchen to fix him something to eat, hot soup, a sandwich and some hot tea. I had put his food on a tray so I could take it to him in the guestroom.

I came out of the kitchen, to go check on the stranger, when I heard footsteps! He came into the living room, leaning heavily against the wall. I could tell he was in pain. He was breathing heavily, and he was very pale!

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked. 

He said, "I smelled food, and I didn't want to put you to, too much trouble."

"Here let me help you!" I said. 

I went over and put my arm around his waist and helped him over to the couch. He sat down gingerly, and I put an afghan on his lap. I went into the kitchen and got his tray and brought it into the living room and sat it on his lap.

"Thank you," he said and began eating very quickly.

"Easy," I said, "not so fast, you don't want it coming back up again."

"Ok," he said, smiling, as he began to eat more slowly. 

I told him," I will see if I have anything to give you for the pain." 

I left him and went into my bathroom where I found some Advil. I also got the bandages, antiseptic, and an elastic bandage with which to wrap his ribs. When I came back, he had finished eating, and was sipping the hot tea.

"Are you still hungry," I asked him.

He said, "yes, I am."

"Would you like another sandwich and some more soup?" I asked.

He said, "Yes please, if it's not to much trouble."

I went into the kitchen and made him another sandwich and got him some more soup. I brought that in to him.

"Would you like some more tea?" I asked.

"Yes, very much." he said. 

I poured him some more tea and gave him a glass of water so he could take the Advil. He finished eating, and I handed him the glass of water.

I said, "Take this it should help the pain some. I'm sorry I don't have anything else."

He took the pill and swallowed it, followed by a sip of the water. I removed the tray from his lap and set it on the coffee table. I retrieved the gauze, antiseptic, some bandages including an elastic bandage for his ribs, from the coffee table.

I said, "I need you to sit up so I can bandage your ribs."

He sat up and scooted forward on the couch, I unbuttoned his pajama top and gently slipped it off his shoulders and down his arms. I began to wrap the elastic bandage around his ribs. 

I was rapidly becoming very aware of what an attractive man he was, as I pulled the bandage around his muscular torso. I fastened the elastic bandage and helped him put the pajama top back on. 

He gently touched my face again and said, "Thank you so much for helping me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't." 

I looked up into those crystal blue eyes and momentarily lost myself in his gaze. 

I said softly, "I need to bandage the cuts on your face."

I busied myself putting bandages on his cuts, but couldn't get those eyes out of my mind. I finished bandaging his cuts.

I said, "you need to rest, let me help you back into the guestroom." 

I helped him up from the couch, again putting my arm around his waist and together we walked to the guestroom. I helped him over to the bed and gently helped him ease back into the bed.

I said gently, "Try and get some more sleep ok?"

"Please," he said, "would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

The frightened, bewildered look was back in his eyes.

"Of course I will!" I said. "Now close your eyes." 

I began to gently stroke his forehead and hair. He slowly began to relax and it wasn't long before he was asleep. I quietly got up from the bed and gently kissed him on the forehead. 

I walked quietly to the door, turning out the light as I left the room. I went into the guest bathroom and started straightening it up.

I picked up his clothes from the floor. I took his clothes into the laundry room and started the washing machine. I began searching the pockets of his jeans and found a wallet. There were some keys and some type of security key card.

I put the keys and the key card aside, and starting looking in his wallet. I found a Colorado driver's license and it said he was Daniel Jackson. I put the driver's license aside and continued looking through the wallet.

I found a card that said phone numbers on it.

There was a Jack O'Neill, and some other numbers written there but no names. I walked into the kitchen.

I picked up the phone and called the number beside the name Jack O'Neill. I left a message, "Mr. O'Neill my name is Judy, and I have a friend of yours, a Daniel Jackson here at my home, he has been badly hurt and has no memory of who he is. Please call me at the following number 555-4756, as soon as possible."

I put the phone down and thought, "I hope I've done the right thing. "

I put Daniel's driver's license and the card back into his wallet. I took his clothes out of the washing machine and put them in the dryer. I checked to make sure the house was locked up, turned the gas logs off in the fireplace and turned off the lights.

I went quietly and checked on Daniel, he was sleeping peacefully. I went to my room and got ready for bed. I got into bed and lay there thinking about the gorgeous stranger down the hall. 

I awoke the following morning around 8am, which is unusual for me, as I'm normally a late sleeper. I got up and walked down the hall to the guestroom to check on Daniel. I quietly opened the door, it appeared he was still sleeping.

I turned to leave and I heard him say, "Please don't leave."

I turned back and went into the room, walked over and sat down gently on the bed beside him. 

"How do you feel?" I asked him. 

He said, "I'm better,"

I could tell however he was still in pain. He was pale, and he winced as he shifted slightly in the bed.

"Would you like some breakfast," I asked him.

"Yes, I would please," He said.

"What would you like?" I asked.

He said, "eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Would you like juice and coffee or tea?" I asked.

He replied, "juice and coffee please!"

I noticed his eyes were if possible more intensely blue than they were the night before. Tearing my eyes away from his.

I said," you rest while I get your breakfast."

He closed his eyes and relaxed. I got up from the bed and left the room. I went to the kitchen where I prepared breakfast for Daniel and myself. I fixed mine, and his trays, I put them on a wheeled cart and pushed it to his room.

I gently touched his shoulder and said, "Daniel, your breakfast is ready." 

He opened his eyes and looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. He said, "did you call me Daniel?" 

"Yes," I said, "when I was washing your clothes I found your wallet and driver's license and it said you are Daniel Jackson. "

The sad bewildered look came back into his eyes, and he shook his head. 

"Why can't I remember anything?" He said with his voice breaking. 

I sat gently on the bed beside him and put my arms around him and held him. He seemed so lost, so helpless my heart went out to him. 

"Thank you," he said, "You are very kind."

He sat up and I put his pillows behind his back to support him. I got his tray and sat it on his lap. I pulled a chair close to the bed and pulled the cart up to my chair and we began to eat. 

We didn't speak, but he looked at me and smiled for the first time since I had found him. It struck me again what an incredibly handsome man he was. We finished eating and I asked if he would like more coffee. He said he would. Several days passed. 

Daniel was slowly getting better. He was able to get out of bed, and walk about the house a little, without as much pain. I still hadn't heard from his friend Jack O'Neill. 

I left several messages on his machine. I was beginning to wonder how good of friends Jack O'Neill and Daniel were! If he couldn't be bothered to return my calls and find out about his friend. 

I showed Daniel his wallet to see if anything in it would help jog his memory. He looked at his driver's license and the card with the phone numbers on it

"Daniel, I said, "Would you like me to take you to the address on your driver's license, your home?"

"No!" he said emphatically with a tinge of fear in his voice, " I can't go back there, that's the first place they will look!"

"Who are they?" I asked him.

He said, "The people who did this to me!"

"How do you know who did this to you if you don't remember anything?" I said.

Daniel said, "I'm not sure it's just a feeling of foreboding that came over me." 

I looked at him puzzled. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" I said.

He said, "Its more flashes, or images more than a definite memory. I just know I can't go back home and you can't go there either, it's too dangerous!"

There was something in his tone and demeanor that had the ring of truth to it. 

"Ok" I said, "We won't go to your address. "

He began to calm down, but he was pale and shaky. 

"You need to rest, you're not well yet," I said.

"Alright," he said softly but instead of walking to the guestroom, he moved closer to me and took my chin in his hand and kissed me gently.

He said, " I didn't mean to scare you, but trust me we can't go to my address, the people who did this might be watching my house and you could get hurt, and I don't want anything to happen to you because you helped me."

Daniel took his hand from my chin and gently caressed my cheek and leaned forward and kissed me again this time more passionately! I found myself responding to him. I gently pulled away from him and looked up at him, his eyes were soft and caring.

I said, "Go get some rest!"

He smiled and turned and walked to the guestroom. 

I sat down heavily on the couch and thought, " What am I doing?" "Why am I so drawn to this man?"

I picked up the phone and called a police detective I knew, Pete Shanahan.

Pete answered.

I said, "Hi Pete, this is Judy." 

"Hi!" he said, "It's been too long!"

"How are you?" he said.

"Pete," I said, "I need your help." 

I proceeded to tell him what had happened over the last week. 

"Daniel Jackson?" He said, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes!" I said, "Why do you know him?"

"Yes I do," he said. "He's been reported as missing by the people he works with."

"Is one of them Jack O'Neill?" I asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" He asked. 

"I found his number in Daniel's wallet, " I told him.

He said, "Have you told anyone else about finding Daniel Jackson?" 

"No", I said, " Why?"

Pete said, "Good, don't I will contact O'Neill myself."

"But Pete," I said, " I've already left several messages for Jack O'Neill about Daniel and he hasn't returned any of my calls!"

Pete said, " I will take care of it, O'Neill's work takes him out of town a lot. Just keep doing what you are doing for Daniel and I will handle the rest." He said.

"Ok Pete," I said "but what 's the big mystery?"

"I or we will explain everything soon," he said. 

"Who's we?" I asked. "O'Neill and I when he gets into town, we will come to you." 

"Alright Pete," I said warily. "Should I tell Daniel I talked to you?"

Pete said, "No, if he still doesn't remember we don't want to spook him!"

"Ok Pete," I said, "I'll do what you say." 

"Good," he said, "I'll be in touch soon. Take care," he said and hung up.

I sat there going over the conversation in my head. I heard footsteps and looked up, Daniel was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Who were you talking to about me?" He said, firmly almost angrily.

"A friend, Daniel who I think can help you." I said.

He walked over to the couch and took me by the arms and pulled me to my feet.

He said, "I told you we can't tell anybody that I'm here!"

"Daniel," I said looking up at him, "calm down, you're hurting me!"

A horrified look came over him and he let me go.

He said, "I'm sorry, hurting you is the last thing I want to do, but who were you talking to?"

"A police detective named Pete Shanahan he says he knows you, that you have been reported missing by your co-worker, a Jack O'Neill." I replied.

A look of recognition came over his face as he heard the names I mentioned.

"Daniel," I asked, "do those names mean something to you?" 

"I'm not sure," he said, a faraway look came into his eyes, "I feel as if I should know them."

I could tell he was becoming, frustrated, and angry with himself because he couldn't seem to remember. 

"Daniel," I said softly, "its ok it will come to you!"

I reached up and gently touched his face, "we will figure it out, I will help you anyway I can."

The soft, caring look came back into his eyes as he looked down at me and he smiled. He moved closer to me and kissed me again! I felt myself responding to him again and this time I didn't want him to stop!

"Daniel," I said, "what are we doing? I mean, we hardly know each other?"

" I'm sorry," Daniel said, "I didn't mean to..." 

"Shhh!" I said, "don't misunderstand me Daniel, I'm beginning to have feelings for you, but I know nothing about you or your life. All I know so far is you seem to be a caring and compassionate man."

Daniel smiled, his eyes becoming warm and soft once again.

"Ok," he said, "you're right we will take it very slowly until hopefully I get my memory back, and we get to know each other a little better!" 

"Ok," I said smiling back at him, " you are still not completely well, go get some rest. While you are resting, I'm going to get you some more clothes. Ok?"

"Ok." he said. 

"Don't answer the door or the phone while I'm gone," I said, "I will be back soon. "

Daniel went into the guestroom and lay down. 

I picked up my purse and keys called goodbye, to him and left the house. I went to a nearby store and bought Daniel some shirts, jeans, socks, shoes, and underwear, using the pajamas he was wearing as a guide as to what size clothing he wore. 

I went back to my car and drove home. I unlocked the front door, came and put the shopping bags down on the couch. I suddenly realized it was dark, all the draperies were closed. Puzzled and a little apprehensive, I turned on the lamp by the couch. 

I looked up and gasped! A very large african -american man with a gold tatoo or something on his forehead was standing near the front door! 

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked angrily.

"I mean you no harm!" he said. 

I started backing up away from him.

I said, "I will hurt you if you don't get out of my house!"

I continued to back up away from him, when someone another man grabbed me from behind! 

"Easy," he said," no one's going to hurt you!"

"Let go of me, or I will hurt you!" I said. 

When he didn't I jabbed him as hard as I could in the ribs with my elbow, and when he started to double over, I flipped him over my shoulder onto the floor! 

I looked down at the man who had grabbed me, he appeared to be tall, with a muscular build, graying hair, and brown eyes. 

I grabbed the fireplace poker and as I looked up I realized there was someone else in the room! A tall, slender blonde woman.

"Who the hell are you people and how did you get into my house?" I asked angrily.

"Judy!" A male voice from the kitchen said, "its ok no one here is going to hurt you!"

"Pete," I said, "What the fuck is going on?"

Daniel came out of the bedroom, approached me and said, "its ok, they are friends."

He gently took the poker out of my hand. I looked at Daniel and then at Pete.

I said, "Ok one more time who the hell are you people and how did you get into my house!" 

Daniel said softly, "I let them in." 

I looked at Daniel and said, "You remember?"

"Yes, I do!" He said softly, looking at me. 

Daniel said, "this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, he was smiling wickedly at O'Neill who was still on the floor, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c."

"I see!" I said, "You couldn't have come to the door and said to me, I have my memory back and these are my friends! 

Instead," I said, " they wait until I leave, hide in my house and proceed to scare the hell out of me, and you stand by and say nothing! 

Ok, Pete, O'Neill or Daniel, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you that," said O'Neill, "it's classified!"

"Classified!" I said looking at him like he had two heads, you are here in my house and that's all you can say! 

Bullshit! I know it has something to do with the military because you are a Colonel and she is a Major! 

I then turned to the large black man, What kind of name is Teal'c and what's that thing on your forehead?" 

The large black man Teal'c? Said nothing.

Daniel sat down beside me and looked at O'Neill.

Daniel said, "Jack?"

O'Neill looked at Daniel and shook his head as he said, "Daniel."

I reached for my purse and got my cigarette case and lit a cigarette to calm my nerves. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. Daniel began to rub my neck and back. I looked up at Daniel, Pete and Jack O'Neill. 

I asked, "What's going on?"

O'Neill said, "Daniel!" with a warning tone in his voice.

Daniel looked at me with those beautiful eyes and said, "Judy, I want to tell you, but unfortunately Jack is right it is classified, so I can't!"

"I see," I said looking at him and feeling a sense of hurt and betrayal.

I stood up, picked up the shopping bags and went into the guestroom. I got a duffel bag from the closet and put all of Daniel's things in it. Including the new items I had just bought for him. I walked back out to the living room and handed the duffel bag to Daniel. 

"Daniel, I went way out on a limb to help you and I thought you were a warm, caring, and compassionate man, I could trust! But obviously I was wrong. 

Daniel, Pete, all of you get the hell out of my house!" I said angrily! 

I turned my back to Daniel. 

Daniel reached out and took me by the shoulders and turned me back around facing him.

"Judy," he said, " I'm sorry, I do want to tell you but I can't!"

I looked up at him and saw warmth, sorrow, and pain in his eyes. Tears started to slide down my cheeks. Daniel reached out to touch my face.

"Don't," I said to him, "just don't, just get out!"

He lowered his head and his eyes became sad, he bent down and picked up the duffel bag, he turned and left with the others. 

I walked to the window and watched them get into their vehicles and drive away. I walked back to the couch and sat down stunned about how I had trusted a complete but gorgeous stranger and he did what he said he wouldn't, hurt me! 

I got up and went into Daniel's room and stripped the bed and then into the bathroom he had used and picked up the towels. I saw his pajamas hanging on the back of the bathroom door, I took them off the hook and held them to my face.

God! They had his scent on them! I choked back tears at Daniel's betrayal and took the sheets, towels and pajamas to the laundry room. I opened the washing machine when I thought I heard something behind me! 

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind! Someone very strong, he put his hand over my mouth and I felt a sharp stinging pain in my arm. Everything started getting blurry.

I vaguely remember being picked up and carried by someone. I heard a car door slam. 

Someone a man, Daniel maybe? Said, "she will be ok won't she?"

Everything went black. When next I opened my eyes there where bright lights overhead. 

It seemed I was in a hospital of some sort. There were medical machines and doctors and nurses milling around! Someone touched my shoulder. I looked up. I saw Daniel's concerned, but smiling face looking back to me.

"Daniel?" I said, puzzled and confused, "Where am I? What happened?" 

" You wanted an explanation," he said. "Well now I can give you one."

I sat up in the bed I was in and said, "Daniel, what's going on?"

"Easy," he said, "I'm or we are going to tell you everything."

Daniel made me lay there in that strange hospital until my head was clear, and then he helped me up. 

"Come on," he said, and "you will see why who we are and what we do is classified." 

We walked through what seemed like a maze of corridors, went down in several elevators into a large room with a ramp leading to a very strange, very large ring. 

"What is that?" I asked him.

He said, "That's the Stargate!"

He then proceeded to tell me incredulous stories about what he and the others, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c did. "The Stargate allows us to travel instantaneously to other planets!

"Daniel," I said, "What you are telling me isn't possible. It can't be!" 

"Judy," Daniel said, "it's true and it's very possible. Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Daniel," I said, "what are you talking about?" 

"We, I," he said, "would like to show you its very possible!" "Come with me, with us!"

"Through that thing?" I said, "Daniel, I don't think I can."

I looked up into his sparkling crystal blue eyes and all my doubts dissipated. All I could see was the warmth, caring and compassion and love in his eyes.

"Daniel," I said reaching up to touch his face, "I will go with you!" 

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. Then he took my hand and we..... 

I awoke with a start! What a strange dream! I got out of bed feeling somewhat disoriented. The dream seemed so real! Daniel seemed so real!

I walked down the hall to the guestroom and went in, looked around, everything was as I remembered before the dream? The bed was made, no men's clothing lying around, there were no medications or bandages anywhere! I went into the guest bathroom that Daniel had used in the dream, there was nothing to indicate anyone had ever used it recently. 

It didn't make sense, I could remember nothing much since leaving the restaurant on the 17th of July at about 8pm. Except for the strange dream, I had. 

I shrugged and went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot tea, and for some reason I can't explain walked to the washing machine and opened it. There were sheets inside unwashed. 

I looked into the clothesbasket, and saw a pair of men's pajamas! 

I picked them up and held them to my face. They had a man's scent on them, Daniel's maybe? But that didn't make sense either, other than the pajamas there was no indication he or anyone else had ever been in my home! I shut the washing machine lid and went back into the kitchen. The teakettle was whistling. 

I poured the hot water into a waiting cup and turned to pick up the teabag I had ready. My eyes landed on the calendar hanging in my kitchen. 

The date said August 2. The cup with the hot water slipped out of my hand and exploded into fragments on the kitchen floor! 

What was happening? How could I lose two weeks of time? Then something occurred to me. I walked on unsteady legs to my bedroom and looked into the closet on a shelf, and there they were! Daniel's clean but torn shirt and jeans from the night I found him!

So it wasn't a dream, but someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make it appear that way! I still remembered Daniel's address from his driver's license. Should I go there? Should I confront him? I didn't know what to do! 

I sat down on my bed, and my hand went to the telephone. I dialed Pete Shanahan's number, but when he answered I hung up. If my memory was correct, Pete had helped whoever had gone to all the trouble to make this appear to be a dream! Should I trust Pete or not? Maybe he wasn't that deeply involved? 

What should I do? Why would Daniel allow such a thing to happen, after I had gone out on a limb to help him. He didn't seem like the type of man who would do such a thing. How could I've been so wrong about him? 

He seemed like such a warm, caring and trustworthy man. Looking into his crystal blue eyes he seemed so honest, so compassionate, so loving! Was that a facade he used to gain my trust? 

How could I've been so completely wrong about him? Now, how could I ever trust anyone again? If Daniel could betray me so completely, was anyone ever trustworthy? I sat on my bed picturing Daniel's beautiful eyes and handsome face and thinking was it possible he had deceived me all along? I decided to do nothing.

Try to forget that any of it had ever happened. I tried to get Daniel's eyes and face out of my head. Several weeks passed, I found myself thinking about Daniel less and less. I went on with my life. 

I came home late one night after spending the evening with friends. I parked the car in the driveway, because I was re-organizing my garage. I got out of the car and locked it, when I heard a man's voice come from out of the shadows! NO! This can't be happening again! 

"Judy, it's me, Daniel, don't be afraid!"

I turned and saw him standing there dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Looking as handsome as I remembered. His blue eyes sparkling! 

"Go away! Daniel, I can't or won't do this again! I thought I could trust you. You said you wouldn't hurt me but you did. So just go Daniel, back to your secret world and your secret friends!"

He stepped closer to me and reached out his hand and touched my face.

"Please I've come to explain everything!" He said.

"Why now Daniel?" "Why the delay?" "Just when my life is getting back to normal! How can I trust you, Daniel or anything you say?"

"Please," he said.

His beautiful eyes becoming warm and sad all at once. 

"Just hear me out." He said.

He was still touching my face, I looked up into his eyes and my distrust started to melt away! 

"Alright Daniel I will hear you." 

We turned and started walking toward the house, he took my hand in his and looked down at me and smiled. His smile reflected in his eyes, in his whole face. I knew at that moment, I could not only trust him, but what he had to tell me. 

We walked into the house together.

I turned to Daniel, and asked if he wanted anything.

He said, "yes, some coffee would be great!"

I smiled, and replied, "you and your coffee! In the days he had stayed with me, he had drunk his weight in coffee.

I went into the kitchen and made coffee for him and got myself a Dr. Pepper. I walked into the living room and handed him his coffee. We sat down on the couch together. 

"Alright Daniel, let's hear it," I said.

His beautiful blue eyes became sad and concerned. 

He said, "We decided to take you back to the SGC, and show you what is that we did." 

"Ok." I said, "Then why did you drug me? I assume it was all of you that did that?"

Daniel replied, "Yes it was, we couldn't allow you to see where we were going just yet! 

We figured once we got you there and explained everything, we could get you to sign a non-disclosure agreement, stating that you would never reveal what you had seen or heard." 

I looked at him, not quite sure what to make of what he was telling me.

I said, "That's a little melodramatic isn't it?"

"I know it seems that way," he said, "but we didn't have a choice, you were already so angry with us for not telling you what was going on, we weren't sure how you would react!" 

"So," I said, "You drugged me for damage control!"

Daniel said, "Something like that yes! We thought it was safe for you to be seen with me, that the danger was over!"

"We were wrong. Pete had been watching my house and discovered that my house was being kept under surveillance by the people who had kidnapped me.

We, I was afraid if they saw you and I together they would come after you, in order to get to me."

"Ok," I said, "why did these people kidnap you?"

"They wanted me to do a translation for them." He said.

"A translation, Daniel come on!" I said, "there are lots of archeologists around why would they single you out?"

"Because I can translate languages that no else can. You see going through the Stargate has enabled me to be exposed to and decipher ancient languages of some very powerful alien races. 

These people knew I was the only one they could get to translate what they wanted." He said.

"I see." I said, "Daniel if they kidnapped you and hurt you why haven't they been arrested?"

"These people operate above the law. They use alien technologies to avoid detection. These people are very dangerous and what they wanted me to translate would have made them more dangerous." He said. 

He explained about how these people were a rogue group of ex- government agents of the NID, a civilian oversight group of secret government operations like the SGC. 

"Ok Daniel," I said, "but why all the subterfuge, why not just explain all of this to me?"

"We decided it would be safer for you if you were led to believe that none of this ever happened." He said.

A feeling of cold foreboding came over me, as I waited to hear what Daniel said next!

"We, I, decided, to drug you with a memory erasing drugs."

A sick feeling swept over me, my renewed trust in him began to ebb away.

"After telling you about the Stargate, we put a sedative in your drink and waited for it to take effect." He said his eyes becoming sad again.

"We kept you in the SGC for two days while the drugs took effect. We, I brought you back here and took you into the bedroom and Sam and I undressed and changed your clothes. 

We administered the last dosage of the drugs here. While you were unconscious we "sanitizied" your house, removing all traces of my having been here." He said.

"Oh my God," I said, looking at him in horror and incredulity, "Daniel you allowed this to happen after everything I did to help you?"

"Why," I said tears began to slide down my face, "you couldn't have come up with a better way to protect me?" 

He reached out to touch my face.

"No," I said, "God! Don't touch me!" 

"What you just told me is not any better than what those people did to you, except you knew I trusted you and have or had feelings for you!

My God Daniel how could you do such a reprehensible thing! Even if you do say it was to protect me, there had to be a better way!" I said.

I was so stunned, so horribly shocked at what he had just told me. 

"Judy," he said, "While I agreed to you being drugged the first time, I didn't agree with the use of the memory erasing drugs on you! I told Jack and the others there has to be a better way to protect you." 

"Including Pete," I asked.

"Yes including Pete," he said, "thought the only way for you to be completely safe was if you didn't remember anything of what happened."

"Daniel, what kind of people are you? That you would do this to me, drugging me, making me believe that you didn't exist.

How was I supposed to deal with the fact that I was missing two weeks time?" I said, stunned and angry.

"You missed some things when you cleaned my house. The sheets, you used, were still in the washing machine, and the towels and pajamas were in the laundry basket.

Plus you missed the clothes you were wearing the night I found you, so you see I knew when I saw those things that it wasn't a dream! I wasn't going to contact you Daniel." I said.

"Judy," he said, " I'm so sorry, that we, that I allowed this to happen."

"You're sorry!" I screamed at him.

"Judy! Please!" he said.

Before he could finish his sentence, I slapped him as hard as I could. He lowered his head and a tear slid down his cheek. 

"Please!" he said again, as he reached out to touch me, to try and comfort me, "Let me try and make it up to you!" His crystal blue eyes filled with an intense sadness. He touched my face gently.

I looked up at him and struck his hand away.

"Don't! Daniel," I said, "don't touch me! Oh! God! I said, "I'm going to be sick!

I pushed past him and ran to the bathroom were I was violently sick. Daniel followed me and stood in the bathroom door. 

"Judy, please!" he said pleadingly, "let me help you!"

He came over to me and started to try and help me up from the floor.

"No! Daniel, please don't," and I backed away from him. 

I ran into my bedroom and flung myself onto the bed crying hysterically. 

I heard Daniel come into the bedroom and knew he was standing by the bed. I moved to the far side of the bed away from him.

The doorbell rang, Daniel walked to the front door opened it, and I heard voices, people coming in. Daniel shut the door. 

I lay on the bed numb, shaken and sick at the thought of what he had allowed to happen to me. 

"How is she?" a male voice said. 

I recognized Jack O'Neill's voice.

"How do you think she is Jack?" Daniel said angrily.

"Daniel!" Jack said, "we knew she would probably react this way."

"God!" Daniel said, "I should have never allowed her to be drugged that way."

"Daniel," Jack said, "we all agreed that this was the best way to protect her."

"Well we were wrong Jack," Daniel said angrily.

"I have feelings for her and now she may never trust me or allow me near her again! God what have I done." I heard Daniel say in an anguished tone of voice.

"Daniel," Jack said softly, "I'm sorry, you know our intent was not to hurt her but to protect her. You know what those people would do to her in order to get to you." 

"I know, Jack," Daniel said softly. 

"Please," he said, "help me to help her understand this if that is even possible." 

"Alright Daniel," said Jack, "we, I will try and make her understand."

I heard someone come into the bedroom. 

A voice, Samantha Carter said, " I know you are very upset about what Daniel has told you, but please let Colonel O'Neill try to make you understand why we did what we did."

I sat up and looked at her, I said nothing. I was numb, totally devoid of all feeling.

"Will you come into the living room so we can talk to you?" She said.

I nodded, got up and followed her into the living room. I saw Daniel as he approached me cautiously, his beautiful eyes filled with intense sadness and caring for me. He reached out to touch me, I avoided his touch and walked over and sat down on the couch.

Daniel lowered his head, his whole body reflecting his innate sadness for the pain he had caused me.

"Daniel," Sam said softly, "why don't you fix her some hot tea?"

"Ok," he said softly. Daniel went into the kitchen. 

Jack sat down on the coffee table in front of me. 

I looked at him with hurt and puzzlement in my eyes. I asked him, "Why?"

Jack said, " I'm sorry you have been hurt when that was what we were trying to avoid." 

"Daniel," he said, "knew what the men who grabbed him are capable of, and he knew what they would do to you if they took you in order to force him to cooperate with them. Daniel cares deeply for you, and he didn't want these men to hurt you."

I looked at him and said nothing.

Jack said, "Daniel was vehemently against using the memory drugs on you, but we convinced him it was the lesser of two evils. That you would be safe." 

Jack continued, Daniel stayed with you the whole time at the SGC when the drugs were first administered and when we brought you back here. 

He, many times," Jack said, asked us to stop, that he would find another way to protect you. But we told him this was the only way to ensure your safety."

Daniel came out of the kitchen with the hot tea, and some saltine crackers.

"Here," he said handing me the tea, "try and eat some of these crackers they will help settle your stomach." 

I looked up at him, still feeling so hurt and betrayed by him, I saw the intense sadness and concern fill his beautiful eyes, that once again seemed to shimmer with unshed tears, for the pain he had caused me. 

I took the cup from him avoiding his touch, and began eating one of the crackers. 

"You have to understand," said Jack, "these men nearly killed Daniel because he refused to do what they asked, its a miracle he escaped from them and found you, and you agreed to help him. 

He's alive because of you, and we will be eternally grateful to you for helping him a complete stranger."

"I see!" I said, "so this is how you repay someone who helped one of you!" 

Jack said nothing, then he said, "I understand that you are angry and hurt and you have every right to feel that way."

I interrupted him, "thank you for permission to feel how I fell right now about all of this!" I said sarcastically. 

"Look!" said Jack with a tinge of frustration and anger in his voice. He took a hold of my arms and shook me so I was looking at him, "look we did what we did to protect not only for your sake, but for Daniel's as well. 

We didn't want to see Daniel suffer because these had gotten to you and harmed you because he wouldn't cooperate with them. Daniel would rather they kill him than allow them to hurt you!"

Daniel said, "Jack, let go of her, she's been manhandled enough!"

Jack let go of me, and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab you so hard.

But, he said, I want you to clearly understand what was at stake, not only for you, but for Daniel and the SGC as well!" 

I looked at him, some of the numbness that had encompassed me was fading away.

"I understand what you have explained to me," I said, "but you have to understand how I truly feel about all that has happened. I come upon a stranger who asks for my help, I decided to help him, something I wouldn't normally do, especially since he's a man.

I said, I could see he was badly hurt and looked so lost, so forlorn that my heart went out to him! I take this stranger in, nurse and care for him, help him to the best of my ability.

He claims to have no memory of who he is or what has happened to him. I discover who he is. As I got to know him I started to care about him, and see what a truly wonderful person he was. I begin to trust him.

I leave my home in order to purchase some things for him, I come back and find three complete strangers and one person who I thought I could trust.

I said looking directly at Pete, having waited until I left and then they come in, hide and wait for my return! None of you tell me who you are or why you are there!

You, I said to Jack, grab me from behind, so I feel like I have to protect myself, and I throw you on the floor!

Daniel finally tells me, who you are and that he has his memory back.

Then instead of giving me an explanation of what's going on, you give me, it's, classified bullshit! 

I tell all of you to get out of my house, including Daniel, who I thought I could trust and was starting to have feelings for, say nothing, but I'm sorry I can't tell you what's going on, because its classified!

You leave or so I think, until I'm in my kitchen and am grabbed from behind again, drugged and taken to some secret underground military complex, where when I awake Daniel tells me incredulous tales of going through something called the Stargate. 

The next thing I remember I wake up here thinking it was all some bizarre dream!

Until I find evidence to the contrary, things you people missed when you "sanitizied" my house. 

I decide to let it go, not to confront Daniel, to try and forget it ever happened!" All of a sudden Daniel shows back up here and tells me he did what he did in order to protect me!

My voice, trembling, with unshed tears at the thought of Daniel's betrayal once again.

Forgive me! If I having trouble just getting over it like I think all of you want me to do!

Looking at Daniel with the hurt and betrayal in my eyes and voice. 

I don't know about all of you, but I have trouble when people I thought I could trust and who I thought cared about me, drug me not once but 3 times!" I said somewhat angrily.

"Ok," said Jack, "that's fair enough, but think about this, do you think Daniel would have showed up here and risked losing you if he wasn't concerned about you, if he didn't have feelings for you?

He could just have easily not told you about what happened and told you a convenient lie in order to make things easier for him! 

"That's not Daniel's way," said Sam, "Daniel felt you should know the truth." 

"Ok," I said sighing heavily. "Why now?"

I was looking at Daniel while tears filled my eyes, because I could see his anguish at my pain. 

Daniel quietly approached me and tentatively touched my face and said, "because the danger has passed!

We finally managed to apprehend two of the men who kidnapped me, so they group they were part of is now splintered and they will be focusing on regrouping and avoiding detection."

Daniel looked at me with those beautiful crystal blue eyes, which were filled with warmth and sadness and love!

He said, "If I could take back all of it I would! The last thing I wanted was to cause you such pain."

I looked at him intently and some of my anger and hurt started to fade away. 

"Daniel," I said, "I do believe you when you say you were trying to protect me, but I'm having trouble comprehending the methods you used."

His eyes became tender, and more intensely blue, he caressed my cheek gently. 

He said, "I know, I understand, you must feel I've completely deceived you and betrayed you, but please, if you don't believe anything else, believe I allowed what to happen, happen because I would rather you hate me than to have you hurt because someone was after me!"

I looked up at him and saw the genuine love and concern in his beautiful eyes.

I reached up and touched his face.

"Daniel," I said, "while I hate what you did to me, I could never hate you!" 

My voice becoming choked with tears, I put my head in my hands and began to cry.

Daniel reached out and gently took me into his arms and held me. As I felt his strong muscular arms around me, I felt all my anger, hurt, betrayal start to dissolve completely away.

I stopped resisting him and I put my arms around his slender firm waist and allowed him to hold me tight and comfort and soothe me. 

Yet I was somewhat surprised that I was yielding myself to him again. What was it about this beautiful man that I was so drawn to? He had betrayed and hurt me so badly twice!

Yet I still saw something in his beautiful eyes that told me I could ultimately trust him to not only to protect me, but love me as well, and I did love him! That realization struck me as I responded to his strong yet gentle protective arms. 

Daniel pulled gently away and took his hands and held my face and began to gently kiss me. I forgot there were 4 other people in the room, as did Daniel, as his kiss became more passionate. 

"Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c, "Tell her what we want to do!"

Daniel finished kissing me, he looked down at me and smiled. A smile that encompassed his entire face, and showed so completely in his sparkling blue eyes. 

"Judy, we, I, would like you to come back to the SGC with us and stay a little while, so we can show you more completely what we do," he said. "It would help you have a better understanding of everything that's happened and why."

I looked at him as he gently smiled at me, his arm slipping around my waist.

"Ok!" I said. "Come with me and help decide what to pack."

I took his strong yet gentle hand in mine. He touched my face gently again, and we walked into my bedroom. I went to the closet, and got out a small suitcase and put it on the bed. 

Daniel was sitting on the bed. I looked down at him and smiled as a tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

"Daniel," I said softly, " I now realize what kind of man you truly are, it took a lot of guts for you to come here and tell me the truth about what happened. 

You risked my wrath and possible hatred. That tells me you are a man of integrity, honor, warmth and compassion. One would rather risk losing me than have me live with a lie." 

I smiled at him again and leaned down and kissed his warm soft lips. He reached up and put his arms around my waist. He stood up and pulled me to him. I let myself respond completely to his touch, my body trembling slightly. I gently pulled away from him.

I said, "I need to pack."

He smiled and sat back down on the bed. I got some clothes and toiletries together and put them in the suitcase. I closed the bag. Daniel took it, and together with my hand in his walked back into the living room together. 

"Are you all set?" said Jack.

"Yes, I have everything I need," I said looking at Daniel and smiling.

We left the house. We walked to a black mustang. He put my bag in the trunk. He came around and opened the passenger door for me, helped me inside, and quickly leaned down and kissed me. 

He walked around and got into the driver's seat and started the car. Jack and the others got into a Chevy Suburban. 

Jack called to Daniel, "We'll see you there!" 

We drove through the night up into the mountains surrounding Colorado Springs, we didn't speak, but Daniel was holding my hand. We drove for about an hour finally arriving at a heavily fortified gate.

Daniel showed the guard a security pass and we were allowed entry. 

The others had already arrived and were waiting for us. We all went into an underground facility. Daniel, who had gotten my bag out of the car, handed it to a guard.

He said, "Take this to the guest quarters next to mine please."

The guard took the bag and left. We walked into a conference like room, an older bald man, who I thought, I vaguely remembered before the drugs they gave me took effect, as General Hammond welcomed me. 

He said, "I'm sorry for all we have put you through, especially after all you did for Dr. Jackson." 

"Thank you sir," I said, "While I don't like what ya'll did, they explained the reasons why what was done was necessary."

Samantha stood up and said, "I will explain about the Stargate, how it works, and what we are facing out there, in space and on other planets." 

"Ok, I would appreciate it," I said.

She began to explain all about the Stargate, where it was found and that Daniel was the one who figured out how to activate it. She explained what it did and how exactly it worked. I understood most of what she said.

"Now," she said, " We will tell you about the alien race we have encountered who are lethal and most dangerous enemy."

She and Teal'c explained about the Goa'uld. She and the others told me about the other alien races they had met and the transplanted humans on other planets. I had sat quietly listening as they talked. 

"Now," said Jack, "that your head feels like its going to explode with all this info, let's all go to the commissary and get something to eat."

I smiled at him and we walked through seemingly endless corridors to the commissary. 

Daniel had taken my hand and said, "I know it seems overwhelming now but it will become clearer later on." 

I looked at him and smiled, not really sure what he was alluding to. We all got something to eat. We talked as we did so.

Afterwards Daniel said to me, "Now I will show you what I and sometimes Teal'c do." 

"Ok," I said, "lead on!" 

He smiled and put his arm around me and we walked down more corridors to a large but cluttered office type of room.

Daniel showed me inside and said, "this is where we translate the alien dialects we encounter on other planets." 

Daniel proceeded to show me artifacts they had found on other planets. They showed me examples of the alien languages they were trying to translate. It was strange but truly fascinating. 

"Ok," Daniel said, "I think that's enough for one night," smiling at me.

I looked at him and laughed softly. "I totally agree," I said.

"Come on," Daniel said taking my hand, " I will show you where you will be staying for awhile."

He took me down to a room about four doors down from his office, and opened the door to a nicely furnished, but spartan room. My bag was on the bed. We went in and Daniel shut the door and sat down on the bed.

He said, "I know it's not much but it has all the comforts."

I began to unpack my clothes putting some in the bureau, and hanging some of them up in the closet. 

I put my toiletries in the bathroom. I was delighted with the huge whirlpool bathtub. I finished unpacking and put the suitcase in the closet. 

Daniel said, "if you don't want to wear your own clothes, there are BDU's or fatigues in the bureau." 

He opened the drawer to show me. I made a face at the awful green color of them.

Daniel laughed and said, "I know they are not exactly the height of fashion." 

I looked at him and laughed.

"Do you everything you need?" He asked.

"I think so!" I said. 

"Ok,' he said approaching me and he touched my face and kissed me gently, "I will say good night then." 

He started to turn towards the door to leave, I reached out and took his hand.

"Daniel," I said, "don't go, please stay with me."

I said softly. He turned to me and smiled. His crystal blue eyes soft and sparkling. He caressed my cheek and began to kiss me gently. I put my arms around him and he pulled me to him.

He slowly and gently began to kiss my lower lip, then my upper lip. My body responded completely to him. I felt his tongue began to gently probe my lips apart.

His mouth encompassed mine. His tongue began to gently probe and explore my mouth. I gave myself over to his warm soft lips. I received his tongue and began to explore his mouth with mine. 

My hands began to caress and stroke his hair. My hands moved downward slowly caressing his shoulders, arms and strong muscular back. 

He began to stroke my hair, his hands began caressing and stroking my neck and moved slowly down my back. We began to kiss more deeply, eagerly, almost hungrily exploring each other's mouths. 

His soft tender warm lips moved from my mouth to the nape of my neck and throat. He began to gently kiss and explore my neck. A shiver ran through my body. A soft moan escaped from my lips. 

My hands continued to stroke his hair, while my other continued to caress his torso and back. I slid one hand down his body and then slipped both hands under his t-shirt caressing the warm soft skin of his back.

His hands moved slowly down my back and he began to stroke my lower back and buttocks. My hands moved over his firm buttocks caressing and squeezing them. A low moan of desire escaped his lips. I was becoming aware of his and my own increasing arousal and desire for each other.

"Judy," he said, "I want you!" 

I looked up at him and saw the intense love and desire in his beautiful eyes. 

"Daniel," I said, "I want you too, make love to me please!"

He smiled softly and began to pull my tank top over my head. 

He tossed it on the floor, he began to kiss me again, his mouth eagerly covering mine. His lips traveled to my neck and to the curves of my breasts. 

I felt his mouth and tongue begin to explore the skin of my belly.

I moaned and was stroking his hair. His hands moved from waist to the button of my jeans.

He unfastened them and gently slid them off. I pulled him gently to his feet and began to take off his shirt, which joined mine on the floor. 

I began to caress his strong muscular chest as he kissed me hard.

Again his lips moved to my throat and neck. His hands unfastened my bra and he slipped it off. 

His slightly rough strong hands began to gently touch and caress my breasts. I felt his soft lips move from my throat downward. I gasped with pleasure as his lips closed around my nipple and I felt his tongue begin to circle around it. 

"Daniel," I said gasping, as he moved his lips and tongue from one breast to the other gently sucking my nipples. 

My hands moved to his belt and I unfastened it, I began to undo his jeans, unzipping them and sliding them off his body.

I slid my hands inside of his boxers and caressed his firm buttocks. 

He moaned. I moved my hand around and took his swollen penis in my hand. I began to gently stroke him. 

He caught me around the waist, kissing me and laid me gently back onto the bed.

His hands were stroking my breasts, squeezing them and stroking the nipples.

His mouth once more took my breasts in his mouth paying each one special attention. I moaned arching upwards against him.

His hands slid downward and gently pulled my panties down and off. His mouth returned to mine eagerly exploring.

His one hand slid downward and he began to touch, stroke and explore me! His lips and tongue moved downward over my throat, to my breasts and belly. 

I gasped and moaned as I felt his mouth touch my inner thighs. He began to explore me gently at first and then more intensely with his tongue probing and tasting. 

A shudder shook my body, as waves of pleasure swept over me. I stroked his hair. His mouth moved slowly upwards kissing, tasting and exploring my belly, my breasts, sucking them gently. 

He moved back to my mouth, kissing me. I was stroking his back, waist and buttocks. I moved over him kissing him deeply. 

I began to explore and taste the soft skin of his neck, moving my lips slowly down to his chest. 

I began to swirl my tongue around his breast, teasing his nipples.

First one and then the other. He moaned and his fingers became entangled in my hair. I moved my lips down to explore his firm yet soft belly. I began to slide his boxers down and then off. 

I began to stroke his hard throbbing penis. I slowly began to caress and explore his erect penis with my mouth, gently licking the underside of his penis then moving upwards and took him in my mouth.

I stroked the lower part of his shaft and balls with my hand. He gasped and moaned, his fingers tightening in my hair.

He sat part of the way up and pulled me up to him, laid me down and moved gently on top of me. He was kissing my mouth and neck, I felt him gently part my thighs with his knee. 

I felt his swollen penis brush against my inner thigh, when suddenly without warning he took me. He entered me swiftly and deeply. I gasped my hands stroking his back and buttocks, my body arching upwards to receive him completely.

He moaned and said, "God you feel so good! You are so beautiful!"

"Daniel," I moaned, "don't stop I want to feel all of you inside me!"

He thrust more deeply inside me, his swollen penis filling me completely.

He said, "you're so tight and hot and feel so good, I can feel you wrapping so tightly around my cock!"

Daniel," I said, "you feel so good inside me!"

He kissed me pushing his tongue deep into my mouth. His hands moved under my back, caressing my buttocks as he moved deeply, swiftly, and intensely inside me. 

His lips began to kiss my neck and throat nipping me slightly with his teeth. I moaned, and moved my legs up around his buttocks, so I could pull him deeper inside me. 

His mouth began kissing and sucking my breasts, he began stroking them again with his hands. As our desire and need increased, he caught my hands and gently pinned my wrists to the bed.

He said, "I'm going to take you so hard!" He began to kiss me again.

My body arched to receive his increased thrusts more deeply. 

"Daniel," I said "Oh God! Take me harder and faster please!"

He began to thrust harder penetrating me completely, his body pinned mine to the bed as he continued to thrust faster and deeper. 

"Oh Daniel," I cried, " I'm almost there!"

His thrusts became more intense, suddenly I felt such an intense wave of pleasure and release my body trembled. He felt my release and thrust inside me harder.

He cried out, and I felt him explode inside me. He moaned kissing my breasts, throat and mouth. As he continued to thrust, I felt his body shudder as he came completely.

His hands moved over my body stroking and caressing me. I stroked his hair and began kissing him hungrily. We continued to explore each other's bodies with our hands. I felt him becoming aroused again. 

He rolled slightly off of me, so I reached down and began to stroke his increasingly swollen shaft. 

He moaned and his hands began stroking my breasts and between my thighs. He kissed me again hard and suddenly turned me over onto my belly. 

I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled my hips back towards him. He entered me so hard and deeply, I cried out with surprise at his sudden penetration. He thrust into me again, filling me once again with his swollen penis.

He leaned forward and put one of his hands gently around my throat and pulled me slightly upwards, kissing the back of my neck, his other hand began to stroke my breasts.

Then he said, "I'm going to take you so completely and so deeply! No one will ever make you feel the way I will!" 

"Daniel!" I said, "No one has ever made me feel the way that you do!" I moaned as he began to thrust deeply inside of me.

"I know," he said, "and this will make sure you don't want any man but me to touch you and explore your body but me!" 

He pulled me more up right as his thrusts drove him deeper and inside of me, making me gasp with pleasure, he pulled my head back and kissed me hungrily.

His hands moved back to my waist and he began to take me hard, his thrusts increasing in depth. He continued thrusting his swollen shaft inside me and I began to feel that incredible wave of pleasure again.

I began to come arching back against him. 

"Daniel please don't stop, I'm coming!"

I cried, my body shuddered, his thrusts continued harder than before. I felt him driving deeper and deeper inside me.

He moaned and said, "Oh God yes!"

I felt him explode inside me for the second time. He continued to move inside me until he was completely spent. I collapsed back onto the bed and he lay down beside me.

Both of us breathing heavily. He turned me over and pulled me to him, kissing me with a long and lingering kiss. His hands gently stroking and caressing my body, as my hands explored his. 

I rolled over on my side and he spooned his body against mine, his arm around my waist. He gently kissed my neck.

"Daniel," I said, "I love you!"

I felt his lips against my neck smile as he stroked my breasts. 

He said, "I love you too! Very much, you belong to me now and no one else!" 

"I know, Daniel," I said softly.

We lay there spent from the intense sex, lovemaking and began to relax. We slowly drifted off to sleep. I awoke a little while later, and rolled over to look at this beautiful man sleeping peacefully beside me. 

I kissed him gently. I quietly got up and went into the bathroom, and ran a bath. As I lay back in the tub I began to relax, and I smiled to myself as I remembered our incredible lovemaking. I could still feel him inside of me.

"So that's where you went to," Daniel said, as he stood in the doorway.

My eyes moved over his firm muscular body, lingering on his face and beautiful eyes. He walked over to the tub and got in with me.

He kissed me slowly at first, his kiss becoming more intense. He moved behind me, and took the shampoo and began to wash my hair. 

I moaned as he caressed my scalp, massaging the shampoo through my hair. He took the hand held showerhead and began rinsing my hair. He put the showerhead down, and picked up a washcloth and the soap. 

Lathering the washcloth with the soap, he began to wash my back and neck. He moved in front of me and began to wash my neck, he then moved the washcloth slowly over my breasts. Gently fondling them as he washed me. 

He slowly moved the washcloth down over my belly, to my thighs washing gently in between them. I moaned softly at the feel of his hand and the friction of the washcloth.

"Stand up," Daniel said.

I did as he asked, and began to wash my legs and my buttocks. He stood and took the handheld shower and began to rinse me off. My body shivered at the touch of his hands moving over my body.

I turned to him and said, "now its my turn!" 

His blue eyes were warm and filled with desire. I took the washcloth from him and began to wash his chest and neck. 

Slowly moving the cloth over his upper body. I began to wash his belly and his penis. He moaned softly as he felt the washcloth move over his penis.

"Stand up," I said.

He did so, and I began to wash his legs. I turned him around and began to wash his back and then his firm buttocks. I began to rinse him off, slowly pushing the soap off his body with my hands.

I put the showerhead back in its place. 

Daniel pulled back me down into the warm water, and began to kiss me. His hands began to explore my body, as mine did his.

He began to caress and suckle my breasts once again. Teasing my nipples with his tongue.

My body eagerly responded to his touch. He began to nibble and kiss my neck and breasts. I reached down and began to stroke his rapidly swelling penis. 

He moaned and kissed me hungrily! I gently pushed him back so he was reclining against the back of the tub. I leaned forward and began to tease his lips with my tongue, probing between his soft warm lips.

I continued to stroke his shaft, and began to kiss his neck, his moans increased, his hands were caressing my breasts, waist and buttocks. His hand started to push between my thighs.

I stopped him and said softly, "Just wait!" 

"I can't I want you now!" he said.

I laughed softly and said, "Good things come to those who wait!" 

I began to kiss and nibble his neck and chest. My mouth and tongue found his nipples, eagerly teasing and nibbling them. He moaned as I continued to slowly stroke his penis and balls.

"Please", he said, "let me take you now!"

"Patience," I said. I moved my tongue and lips slowly down his belly. 

I slowly began to swirl my tongue around the sensitive head of his penis, and I slowly took him into my mouth. Gently licking the underside of his penis and then slowly sucking each of his balls. 

He gasped and I felt his body shudder with pleasure. I moved my mouth slowly back up his belly, kissing and tasting him with my lips and tongue.

Making my way back up to his chest, nipples, neck and hungrily kissed his mouth. Daniel's hands were exploring my body. I gently slid on top of him, straddling him.

I reached down and grasped his shaft rubbing it between my thighs.

"Please! Daniel said.

I looked at him and smiled, still holding his swollen throbbing shaft. I slowly lowered myself down onto him, impaling myself on his hard erect penis. His hands caught me by my waist. He thrust upward, into me, moaning. 

I began to rock forward gently, moving up and down riding his shaft. He reached up and caught me by my neck, pulling my mouth onto his. Kissing me hard. His hands began to caress and fondle my breasts. 

He pulled me down as he began to kiss and suck them. I gently pulled away from his eager mouth and tongue and sat back upright arching my back. I began to move more quickly riding him harder. Relishing the feel of his hard shaft pushing deep inside of me. 

His moans increased and his breathing became heavier.

"Oh God!" he said, you feel so good riding my cock. He grasped my waist and began to thrust deeper and harder up into me. Matching his thrusts with mine. 

"Daniel, god don't stop, fuck me harder!"

As we moved in unison, I felt that incredible wave of pleasure building.

"Yes Daniel, harder."

I began to come, my body trembling. He moaned as he felt my warm wetness flow over his rigid penis. He grabbed my waist and held me down on him and he thrust harder and harder into me. 

He came, violently his body shuddering with the force of his release. He pulled me down to him and kissed me hard and hungrily his tongue seeking mine as his hands caressed and explored my back and buttocks. 

I lay against him totally drained, as I could tell he was also. He gently pulled me off of him and I lay beside him as we kissed each other. 

"God!" I said, "that was so intense, so wonderful."

"Yes, it was," he said with a wicked gleam in his beautiful sparkling eyes. 

He said, "it's not over with yet!"

"Daniel," I said looking at him warily, "what do you mean?" 

"Now," he said, "it's my turn!" 

"Daniel," I said, "I'm exhausted!"

He said, "lucky for you, you don't have to do anything!"

The wicked gleam returned to his beautiful eyes. 

"Daniel," I said, "We or I will be lucky if I can walk normally tomorrow.

He smiled. I started to get up and he caught me around the waist and said, "you're not going anywhere my dear!" 

He had let the water, which had cooled off out of the tub and was running more hot water.

"Daniel," I said, "please I can't!" "I....."

He silenced me with a deep kiss, pulling me back into the tub. 

He laid me back against the back of the tub. 

He flicked his tongue against my lips, his tongue gently pushing into my mouth. His hand reached down and cupped my breast, rubbing his thumb back and forth over my nipple. 

I moaned and body involuntarily pushed up against his hand.

"Daniel, please," I said pleadingly.

"Shhh," he said.

He lowered his mouth to my breasts, flicking my nipples with his tongue. I moaned as his hand pushed between my thighs and began stroking, penetrating me with his fingers.

My body trembled as began to explore and stroke me. 

"Daniel please, we can't!" I said my voice trembling.

He smiled and began to move his lips and tongue slowly down my body. He moved down between my thighs and I gasped as he began to explore and taste me with his tongue, probing inside of me gently. 

My hands stroked his hair, and my fingers tightened in his hair as he began to probe and suck me gently with his warm tongue and lips. His hands were stroking my buttocks. As his tongue became more insistent my body arched against his mouth.

I moaned and gasped as I approached climax. He sensed I was almost there and he began to move his lips back up my belly, to my breasts. His teeth, gently grazing my nipples. 

I moaned again as he began to slowly suck and explore my nipples and my breasts. I reached for him. He caught my hands and said softly.

"No, I'm in control now!" He said, smiling wickedly.

He pinned my wrists with one hand above my head. He looked at me.

He said, "By the time I'm through with you, you will belong to me completely, your body, soul, and heart!" 

He began to kiss me gently and the eagerly, roughly. My body was trembling with desire and need for him. 

He began kissing my neck and throat again nipping slightly with his teeth. I moaned and my body again involuntarily arched against his. I felt something being wrapped around my wrists.

He tied the cord or whatever he was using around the plumbing fixture on the outside of the tub.

"Daniel," I said, "what are you doing?" 

"I told you," he said, "I'm in control now!"

"Daniel," I said my voice trembling, "please untie me, you're scaring me."

" Shhh," he said gently," I'm not going to hurt you, I'm making you mine!"

He began to kiss me softly at first then more urgently as his hands moved over my body, touching, stroking, caressing and exploring me completely. Gently at first, then much more intensely. 

I strained against the restraints on my wrists. Wanting, yearning to touch and explore his body. He was kissing my breasts again and stroking me between my thighs. My body arched against his touch seeking release from this delicious torture! 

He sensed my total surrender to him, and moved on top of me, parting my thighs, I moaned as I felt his hard penis brush my thigh. He began to probe, teasing me with his erect shaft. 

"Daniel," I cried, "Please take me, take me now."

He slowly entered me filling me once more again with his swollen, throbbing shaft. He penetrated me completely and began to thrust slowly in and out of me. His hands were caressing my waist and then my buttocks. 

He began to kiss my throat and then my mouth, as his thrusts became harder and deeper. He would enter me completely and pull out completely. Each thrust becoming more intense. 

"Daniel!" I said my voice trembling with need and desire, "please faster!"

He smiled and kissed me his tongue seeking mine, as he tasted my lips and tongue. Gradually he began to thrust faster and harder, moaning with pleasure as he did so. 

He lowered his tongue to my nipples again tasting, teasing and sucking them. My body trembled again, arching against him. He seemed to sense I was close to coming and he began to thrust as deep and hard inside of me as he could. 

I cried out as I began to come, he moaned and began to move faster inside me. 

He began to moan and I felt his body shudder. He began to come. I felt his warmth flood into me. He continued to thrust inside me until he was spent.

He gently touched my face and untied my hands. I reached up and touched his face and kissed him. He embraced me and then slid gently off of me. He stood up and helped me up.

We stepped out of the tub, and dried each other off. He took my hand and we walked over to the bed. We got into bed and he leaned over me and kissed me. He lay back down and pulled close to him and we fell into a blissful exhausted sleep. 

The next morning as I lay on my stomach, still not yet awake, I thought I felt Daniel's soft lips on the back of my neck. I moaned softly and thought I must be dreaming until I felt him gently caressing my back and buttocks. I rolled on my side with my back to him.

I felt him smooth hair away from my neck, which he kissed softly. I moaned again, his arm slid around my waist his had stroking my breasts.

"Daniel?" I said, softly my eyes still closed.

He moved closer to me and said "Good Morning, My sweet Judy!"

I began to feel his aroused penis against my buttocks. I felt his knew gently push my legs apart and roll me slightly forward. 

"Daniel," I said, "are you trying to assure that I can't walk very well or at least not at all normally!" 

He laughed, and said," actually that hadn't occurred to me, but that's not a bad idea!"

I felt his swollen penis gently enter me again. 

"Daniel, please I'm exhausted!" I said.

"I want you now!" He said emphatically. 

He began to thrust gently into me.

I moaned, "Daniel please have mercy," I said whimpering softly. 

"No mercy," he said softly, kissing my neck and stroking my breasts. I came very quickly. He withdrew and then gently began to enter me anally.

"Daniel," I gasped. 

"Easy my love just relax!" He moved gently, thrusting into me, I arched back against him gasping with intense pleasure. 

I came again. I felt him come, his body shuddered with his release. He withdrew and rolled me on my back, kissing me gently.

"Daniel," I said, "do we have to do anything today?" 

"No!" he laughed. "Just take it easy and try to assimilate everything that happened yesterday."

"Daniel," I said, "if I assimilate anything any more I won't be able to get out of bed."

He laughed, kissing me again. He said, "I know, just relax and go back to sleep. He held me gently stroking my hair and I drifted off to sleep.

I stirred a while later, not yet awake, but not quite asleep. I reached out to touch Daniel, but he wasn't there. I heard someone talking. It was Daniel talking to Jack.

I heard Jack say, "Daniel, do you know what time it is? It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon. What have the two of you been doing all this time?" 

Daniel replied, " we've been talking and getting to know each other."

"I see," Jack said somewhat sarcastically, "Why don't the two of you come and join us in the commissary for lunch, and then we can show "your" girl more of the SGC and what we do." 

"Maybe in a little while, Jack we still have things to discuss," Daniel said. 

Jack at first said nothing, then said, "I'll give you two hours, Daniel. That's an order!"

I heard Daniel say, "Jack, I can show her more of the SGC and what we do in more detail later!"

Jack said, " two hours Daniel, two hours or we all will come and get you. Just to make sure the poor girl is alright, and you haven't bored her to death or something." 

Daniel said, "Jack, the poor girl as you call her is perfectly fine, and General Hammond said this is a stand down day!

"Fine, Daniel, Fine!" Jack said, then you won't mind if I just check on her now."

I heard what sounded like a bit of a scuffle outside the door.

Jack said, "Daniel move out of the way!"

Daniel said, "Jack you can't see her now she's asleep, she had a very eventful day yesterday!" 

"And I suspect a very eventful night as well," said Jack.

"See you later Jack," said Daniel with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

Then I heard Daniel say, "NO! Jack, DON'T!" 

There was silence. Daniel said, "Damn it Jack! 

I heard Jack say in a "Irish brogue" "Well Danny boy looks like you've been a very busy boy last night and today!" 

I froze, realizing that Jack had stepped into the room, and I was lying on my stomach, legs apart my back and bare bottom exposed for all to see!

"Seen enough Jack," Daniel said in a mortified tone of voice. 

"Sorry, I'll guess I should leave now, huh? You know I didn't realize that these guestrooms had such a nice view!" Jack said with a stifled laugh in his voice.

"That's enough Jack," said Daniel, "you can leave NOW!"

I lay there afraid to move deeply embarrassed. Jack apparently was still standing there because I heard Daniel say in a firmer tone of voice, "NOW, Jack!" 

"Sorry," Jack said, "I guess I should leave now huh?

He obviously was enjoying Daniel's obvious embarrassment and discomfort.

Jack said, "I guess I'll see you two later, maybe one of you more than the other!"

"Right Jack," said Daniel again in a sarcastic tone of voice.

I heard the door close and Daniel walk over to the bed. I felt him get in. He rolled over and touched my back. 

"Oh Man," he said softly. 

I flinched slightly without intending to.

"So you heard that," said Daniel.

I said nothing and continued to lie there. I felt Daniel move closer to me and he said, "I know you are awake, come on roll over and look at me." 

I sighed deeply and rolled over and sat up so I could look at him.

"OH MY GOD! Daniel!" I said, "I'm so embarrassed! How can I ever face him without wanting to die of embarrassment."

Daniel reached out and touched my face and said, "Don't worry Jack can be an ass, but he is a gentleman, he won't say anything, I will see to it that he doesn't."

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes which were soft and warm and said, "Daniel, I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life." 

Daniel leaned forward and kissed me gently. "It will be ok, you'll see," he said softly.

"He's right about one thing though, this room does have a very nice view!" He said laughing softly.

He reached over and put his arm around my waist. I felt my face grow hot and flushed realizing again what Jack had seen. 

"Daniel," I said in a surprised voice, "It's not funny!" 

"Sorry!" he said. 

I looked up at him and his crystal blue eyes were sparkling and he was trying to contain his laughter. 

"Come on," he said, "It's a little funny!"

"Daniel," I said, pushing him away, "stop teasing me!" 

"I'm sorry," he said, but I could tell be look in his eyes that he wasn't really!

He pulled me close to him and began to kiss me and started to caress my breasts.

I pulled back away from him and said, "Daniel when was the last time you had sex before you met me, you're insatiable!"

He laughed his eyes sparkling, "Why do ask," he said.

He reached for me again.

"Daniel! NO! I'm putting my foot down, enough!" 

I got up out of bed, I got the clothes and underwear I was going to wear and started into the bathroom. 

Daniel said, "Can't I come in and take a shower while you take a bath? He said, looking at me hopefully.

I looked at his beautiful eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief in them. 

I smiled at him and said, "nice try Daniel, but no I can't trust you to behave yourself!"

"Please," he said, "I won't do anything I promise!"

I shook my head, still smiling at him and said, "No, Daniel, you just wait and take your shower when I'm done."

I turned and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I took my bath, brushed my teeth and got dressed in blue BDU's(fatigues) and a black t-shirt. 

I came out of the bathroom and found a note on the bed from Daniel, saying he had gone to his quarters to shower since I didn't trust him to shower with me. I shook my head and laughed. 

I left the room, and Daniel was waiting for me, standing in the corridor. His hands were still in his pockets, he was still kicking the floor and looking at me, with mournful eyes and pouting.

"Daniel," I said, laughing at him, "you are incorrigible."

"Come on," he said resignedly, taking my hand and we walked to the commissary together. 

We walked in and Jack, and Teal'c, were sitting at at table. 

"Well, Danny boy, it's nice to see you haven't bored the poor girl to death!" Jack said, grinning wickedly at Daniel.

I felt my whole body blush remembering what Jack had seen. 

"Enough Jack," said Daniel with a warning tone in his voice.

Teal'c looked at Jack then at and Daniel.

Teal'c said, "O'Neill what has occurred?"

"Nothing," said Daniel and Jack at the same time.

"Come on," said Jack to me "let's get you something to eat, after listening to Daniel all night you probably need it!" 

Jack put his hand on the small of my back and looked at Daniel grinning wickedly. 

"Jack," Daniel said, in a warning tone again.

"Danny boy just relax," said Jack. 

I was trying to ignore both of them as I got something to eat. I sat down with my tray and looked at Daniel, who was still glaring at Jack.

"Daniel," I said softly, "get something to eat, ok?"

Daniel didn't move, I stood and leaned close to him and said softly, "Daniel let it go you are just egging him on."

Daniel began to relax and turned and got something to eat. He sat down beside me. 

"Jack," I said, what else are you going to show me about the SGC?"

"We are going to put you through some tests." Jack said. 

I looked at him, Daniel, and Teal'c, "what kind of tests?" I said. 

"Physical agility tests." said Teal'c. 

"Such as?" I said.

"Hand to hand combat, weapons, and strategic abilities tests." Jack said.

"Why?" I said, puzzled looking at the four men at the table. 

"Daniel," said Jack, "you didn't tell her?"

"No Jack," said Daniel, "it slipped my mind."

"Sure it did," Jack said looking at Daniel and smiling. 

"Well since Danny boy didn't tell you, we are considering having you join SG-1," Jack said.

I turned to Daniel and said, " Is this true?"

He smiled at me and said, " Yes, don't worry you will be fine, anyone who can flip Jack over their shoulder has nothing to worry about!" He said, looking at Jack wickedly.

I sat there feeling somewhat stunned.

Daniel gently touched my arm and said, "are you ok?" 

"Yes," I said, "what have I got to lose." 

"Nothing," he said smiling.

"Good," said Jack, "now that that's settled we will start with weapons."

For the rest of the day they put the through series after series of tests. Weapons. Hand to hand combat. Earth military fighting techniques, and Jaffa fighting techniques. 

By the time I was finished I was totally exhausted. We were all in the gym, I was laying on the floor mat, trying to catch my breath. After learning more hand to hand techniques from all four men.

Daniel leaned over me and said, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said, "just out of breath." 

"Ok," said Jack, "for a civilian you did very well. That's enough for the day. I suggest you get cleaned up, get something to eat, and go to bed. We have mental abilities tests on slate for tomorrow."

Daniel said, "here let me help you up."

"Daniel," said Jack with a sarcastic tone, "she needs to rest tonight alone!" 

Daniel started to say something, sarcastic back to Jack.

Teal'c looked at the two of them puzzled.

Before any questions could be asked, I got up and said, "Daniel walk me to my quarters ok?" He hesitated, still looking at Jack.

I pulled Daniel's arm and said, "Come on." He turned and put his arm around my waist and we started to leave the gym.

Jack said, "Daniel alone!" 

"Right Jack," Daniel said.

We walked to my quarters and went in. Daniel said, "I'll run you a bath ok!"

"Please," I said, "I'm exhausted."

He slipped his arms around my waist, and said, "I know you're not that exhausted!"

"Daniel," I said pleadingly, "I can't hardly see straight!" 

"Ok," he said laughing softly and went into the bathroom and he ran me a bath. 

While I was bathing he had the commissary bring up some food. I finished bathing and we sat quietly together as we ate. 

After we ate, Daniel said, "Come on let's get you into bed."

I got into bed, and lay down. Daniel got in beside me and put his arm around my waist and held me. We drifted off to sleep together. For the next several months I was put through more tests. 

More weapons use, hand to hand combat, training scenarios, reading past mission reports, working with Sam on technical projects, working with Teal'c on more Jaffa battle techniques and martial arts training. Working with, Daniel learning how to translate ancient alien dialects.

Daniel and the others continued to go on missions.

Late one afternoon I was working in Daniel's office on some translations, when I heard a commotion in the hallway. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were coming down the hall preceded by a stretcher bearing Daniel! 

"Daniel," I cried out and ran out of the office.

Jack caught me by the waist and said, "Easy." 

"Jack," I said, "What happened to Daniel?" "Is he hurt?" "Please I need to see him!"

Jack, holding me still by the waist, said, "Easy, look at me." 

I did what he said. Jack said, softly touching my face. "Daniel's been hurt, we got caught in a battle with hostile Jaffa. Daniel was hit by a staff weapon blast and he fell. We don't know how serious." 

"Jack, Please," I said, my eyes filling with tears, "I have to see him."

"I know," he said gently, "But let Dr. Frasier examine him first to find out how bad he's injured. She'll let us know when we can see him."

"Jack, Please," I said, "I need to see him now!"

I tried to pull away from him. "Ok," he said softly, "Come on." 

We went into the infirmary, I pulled away from Jack and ran to Daniel's side. 

"Daniel," I cried, "Dr. Frasier is he going to be alright?" 

Janet said to me softly, "He's badly hurt, he has internal injuries and internal bleeding. I'm going to have to operate to stop the bleeding. We're going to have to wait and see."

"You mean he could die?" I said.

Janet at first said nothing, then said "its possible, I can better tell after the surgery." "Now we have to get him prepped for surgery."

"OH GOD!" I cried, "Daniel!" 

Jack put his arm around my waist and said, "Come on they need to get him ready for surgery.

"No, Jack, "Please," I said, "let me stay with him!"

"I'm sorry," said Janet, "You can't."

Jack caught me by the waist and pulled me away from Daniel, carrying me out of the infirmary. 

"No Jack, please I need to be with him!"

"You can't right now ok!" He said. 

He took me back to the office and held me.

"Hey," he said, "Daniel's a survivor ok? He will pull through this." 

I looked at him crying, "Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Jack said.

All of us waited for what seemed like hours. Finally Dr. Frasier came in.

"How is he?" I asked. 

"We stopped the bleeding, but he has lost a lot of blood and is very weak. The next 48 hours is going to be touch and go. We're giving him antibiotics to ward off infections," She said.

"Can I see him please?" I said.

"Yes, but he's still unconscious ok?" She said. 

"Ok, I understand but please I need to, I have to see him, be with him!"

"Ok," said Janet.

I ran out of the office, to the infirmary to Daniel's side. He was lying there extremely pale, his beautiful eyes closed.

He had cuts and scratches on his face. He had a bandage around his waist a cast on his arm. There were tubes attached to his arm, the antibiotics Dr. Frasier spoke of. 

"I'm here Daniel," I said softly, tears running down my face.

I took his hand gently and began stroking his forehead. I sat beside his bed for hours. Dr. Frasier came over to check on him.

"How is he," I asked. 

"He's holding his own, which is good." She said. "Why don't you go get some rest and I'll let you know if anything changes or he wakes up."

"No, I'm fine, I need to be here when he wakes up in case he needs me."

"Ok," said Janet, she finished examining him and left. 

I stayed by Daniel's side for two days. I had finally fallen asleep my head lying on the side of his bed, while holding his hand. 

I felt a hand touch my face and stroke my hair. "Hey," a voice said.

I looked up, and saw Daniel's beautiful blue eyes watching me. 

He said, his voice soft and raspy, "How long have you been here?"

"Since you got out of surgery two days ago," I said. "Why?"

"You are probably exhausted, you should get some rest," he said softly.

"Daniel," I said, "how like you to worry about me when you are the one hurt. I'm fine, Daniel, I'm more concerned about you." I said.

Sitting on the side his bed, I began to gently touch his face and stroke his hair. "You need to rest," I said, "Go back to sleep."

I leaned forward and kissed him, I continued to stroke his hair, his beautiful eyes closed and he relaxed and went back to sleep.

Daniel slowly healed enough for Dr. Frasier to release him from the infirmary, but had him on stand down until he was completely recovered. 

While Daniel was still in the infirmary, we decided to move in together. We moved into my house since it was bigger than his, I brought him home. We walked into the house.

"Come on Daniel, you need to rest and take it easy." I said.

He smiled mischievously and said, "I have something else in mind," sliding his arms around my waist.

"Daniel," I said in a scolding tone, "you're not well enough to do anything strenuous."

He said, "I'm well enough to do something a little strenuous."

He pulled me close to him kissing me eagerly, his hands moving over my body.

"Daniel," I said, "no we can't, I don't want you to have a relapse."

Daniel held me tighter, "If you really want to help me get well, you will help me with my physical therapy!" He said laughing.

He started kissing my neck. 

"Daniel," I said trying to pull away from him, "If you don't behave I'm going to call Jack and Dr. Frasier tell them you are not following doctor's orders."

"Alright," he said reluctantly, letting me go.

"Now," I said, "Let's get you settled."

I led him over to the couch and made him lie down. As he lay there watching me wistfully, his beautiful eyes warm and sparkling. I began putting his things in the bedroom. 

He called out and said, "Are you sure you don't need any help in there?"

"Daniel just stay where you are," I said.

As days passed Daniel got better. I was making him sleep in the guest room like he did when I first found him, to make sure he got enough rest without any distractions.

Dr. Frasier came by to check on him every 3 or 4 days or so. 

She told Daniel he had to take any physical activity slowly, because he was still weak whether he thought so or not.

Daniel was becoming increasingly frustrated over the fact that we couldn't be intimate.

He would look at me with such a mournful look in his beautiful eyes and say, "Judy, please can't we "play" just a little?"

It was hard to continue to tell him no, that he wasn't well enough yet. "Just be patient," I said, "it will be worth it in the end." 

Daniel started following about the house as I cooked and cleaned and did things around the house. He was starting to drive me crazy. 

Always looking at me with a pleading look in his gorgeous eyes. I finally called Jack and, asked him and Teal'c to come and either take Daniel out somewhere or to try and distract him!

In the days and weeks that followed, Daniel would go to the gym with them, becoming stronger and stronger as the time progressed. I knew I couldn't put him off much longer. 

The guys brought him home one day, and as they came in, Daniel looked at me with a wicked grin and said, "I'm going to take a shower, be right out!" He practically floated to the bedroom.

"Jack," I said, "What's happened, why is Daniel so happy?" 

"He insisted we take him to see Frasier after we finished working out. She told him he was much improved and could start doing more and more normal physical activity. Jack said grinning at me.

He said, We probably won't see you two for a while." 

"That's wonderful," I said sighing, knowing full well what Jack meant and why Daniel was so happy. 

"You know," I said to Jack,and Teal'c, "I'd really like to hear what Dr. Frasier said for myself."

I felt an arm snake around my waist.

Daniel said, I thought you might that's why I had her give me this report to give to you!" 

His beautiful crystal blue eyes sparkling and dancing with unbridled glee!

"That's great Daniel," I said.

I looked at him and sighed, knowing full well what Daniel had in store for me.

"Well," said Jack, " We will take our leave and see you two much later." 

"Thanks guys," said Daniel, practically pushing them out the door.

Daniel shut the door, and turned to me and said, "Come here my dear!" He approached me and attempted to grab me around the waist.

I eluded him and said, "Daniel let me see the doctor's report first." 

He was prepared and handed it to me. I took it from and sat down on the couch and began to read. Daniel sat down beside me putting his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck. 

"Daniel," I said, "stop it let me read this first please!"

He didn't respond, but continued to kiss my neck, his hands began to move over my body. I managed to finish the report, despite Daniel's attempts to distract me. His hands became more insistent. I turned away from him and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" He said.

His hands began moving over my breasts.

"Dr. Frasier," I said, "I still have some questions about your condition." 

"But," he said, "you read her report! What's the problem?" 

"I would like to hear it directly from her ok?" I said.

"Ok!' He said sighing heavily.

I dialed Janet's number and she answered. I questioned her in detail about Daniel's condition and his progress. I thanked her and hung up.

"Well?" Daniel said.

"She confirmed what's in the report." I said.

"Terrific," he said, "Now come here!"

He grabbed me around the waist again and kissed me so hard it took my breath away. 

"Take it easy Daniel," I said. 

"I can't, I've waited too long for this day," he said emphatically.

He stood up and pulled me to feet and threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the bedroom.

"Daniel," I squealed, "put me down!"

"I'm going to," he said. He put me down, and said, "Now, get those clothes off or I will!

He was taking off his shirt and pants rapidly. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough for him.

"Come here!" he said putting his hands on the neck of my tank top and ripping it down the front.

"Daniel," I said, "calm down." 

He said, "I can't! I want you out of those clothes and in that bed now!"

He proceeded to undress me, his hands frantic. He pulled me down on the bed, kissing me, his hands eagerly moving over my body. He had started to move his mouth down to my breasts when the phone rang.

"Damn it!" Daniel said exasperated, "What?"

He listened for a few minutes and then said, "Ok Jack," we'll be there."

He groaned and sat up. 

"What's wrong?" I said. 

"We have to report to the SGC to brief on a mission now." He said.

"Ok," I said. I got up and began to get dressed. 

He got up and put his arms around me and said, "what lousy timing!"

He was so frustrated and almost angry.

I turned to him and said, "Daniel it's ok we will have our time together, you will see."

We got up and got dressed. We left the house, got in Daniel's mustang, and drove to the SGC. We entered the facility and went to the briefing room where the others were already waiting for us.

"Sorry guys," Jack said, "but this couldn't wait."

Daniel said, "Jack what's so important?" with a sharp tone in his voice.

Bra'tac wants us to come to the rebel Jaffa base," Jack said. 

"Why?" said Daniel

"Because Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, "my son Rya'c is coming of age and its time for his rite of passage into becoming a adult Jaffa warrior and since I consider all of you family we all need to be there."

Daniel's face and tone softened. He said, "of course Teal'c it would be a honor to be there." 

"So", said Jack to me, "Are you ready for your first trip through the gate?" 

"What?" I said.

"For your first trip through the gate?" He repeated.

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet," I said feeling somewhat stunned.

"You're ready," Jack said.

Daniel put his arm around me and said, "you are more than ready!" 

"Ok," said Jack, "let's get geared up!"

We all went to the gear up room and got our vests, weapons and packs. We walked to the gate room. My heart began to beat faster, my breathing heavier. I was scared! The gate activated with a loud whoosh! Startling me, even though I had seen it activated before. It still startled and amazed me every time. 

Daniel saw I was pale, and he took my hand, "it will ok I'll be with you every step of the way." He said. 

We walked up the ramp to the shimmering circle of what appeared to be water. Though I knew it wasn't. 

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c, stepped through. Daniel and I approached, I reached out my hand and touched the event horizon. It sounded like and looked like water but felt more solid.

Daniel said, "It's ok I'm here with you," and we stepped through and through the gate on the other side.

The gate shut down. "I didn't feel anything," I said.

Daniel just smiled. We walked down some steps to where a teenage boy and a very handsome man wearing some kind of armor were waiting. Jack, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel said hello to the boy and man. 

"Who's that?" The boy said. 

"Rya'c," said Teal'c, "this is Judy she's the newest member of Sg-1."

"Little one," Teal'c said, he had taken to calling me that, "this is my son Rya'c and my very good friend Rak'nor."

"Hi," I said, offering them my hand.

"Hello and welcome," said Rak'nor.

" Thanks!" I said.

"Come," said Rak'nor, "Master Bra'tac is waiting for us."

We walked to an encampment. An older man also wearing some kind of armor approached us. 

"Teal'c, old friend it is good to see you again," he said.

"And you as well," said Teal'c as they hugged. 

"Welcome," said Bra'tac to all of us. 

Then he noticed me and said to Jack, "Who's this pretty child?

"Bra'tac," said Jack, "this is Judy, the newest member of Sg-1, and Daniel's girlfriend."

"This child, this pretty little girl is a warrior?" Bra'tac said sarcastically. 

"Who are you calling a little girl and a child old man?" I said to him indignantly!

He walked closer to me and looked at Jack, and Daniel. 

He said, "You bring a pretty child with you and claim she is here as a warrior!"

"Why don't you say the real reason is to keep his bed warm!" He pointed at Daniel. 

"Why I could knock her over with my breath!" Bra'tac said.

He reached out and patted my face. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder and pinned him to the ground. 

"How dare you insult me old man, when you know nothing about me or my relationship with Daniel!" I said angrily.

"Daniel," said Jack.

Daniel caught me by the waist pulling me off Bra'tac, he held me and said, "easy it's ok," 

"Ok, all of you stand by while this old man insults me and it's ok, I don't think so!" I said emphatically. 

Bra'tac began to laugh and said, "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, you chose well, as he got up from the ground, she is fierce, spirited and well trained.

She will serve you well, especially you Daniel Jackson, I suspect she is as spirited in your bed as she has demonstrated here!"

I looked at him with a loss for words and blushed from the top of my head to my feet. 

Daniel said mischievously, "You are not far wrong Bra'tac!"

"Daniel!" I said deeply embarrassed.

Bra'tac approached me and said, "I'm sorry child to put you through that but I had to be sure you were worthy to not only join Sg-1, but the rebel Jaffa in our fight against the Goa'uld.

You should have no shame in providing your mate Daniel Jackson with the pleasure of your body."

I blushed again and said, "are you hurt?"

He touched my face again and said, "I'm fine, Daniel's a most fortunate man, as you are a very pretty child. He said, "Come we will show you where you will sleep!"

We all walked into the encampment. 

Bra'tac said, "We were going to put all of you in this large tent, but we can't put Daniel and his pretty mate in with you, its not seemly." 

"No, its ok," said Daniel, ''we can share with them."

"I'm sorry Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c, "according to Jaffa tradition a warrior and his mate/lover may not share quarters with unmarried of unattached people."

I was in the mean time, wishing a deep hole would open up and swallow me, mortified, that mine and Daniel's relationship was being so openly discussed for all to hear. Daniel seemed to delight in the conversation and my discomfort, as he put an arm around my waist. 

"Come," said Bra'tac, to Jack, and Daniel, you must prepare for the ceremonies." 

"How," Jack said. 

"You must dress as adult Jaffa warriors, and prepare to take part in the tests we put before the young men to see if they are truly ready to become adult warriors." Bra'tac said. 

"Teal'c will help you get ready and explain your part." He said, indicating they should follow Teal'c into the larger tent.

Bra'tac turned to Sam and I and said, "You must also be properly attired as well, since you represent part of Rya'c's family."

He turned and motioned an older Jaffa woman over, and said, "this is Ona and she will help you with your preparations."

Ona motioned for Sam, and I to follow her and we walked into a smaller tent and said, "You must remove the man-like clothing of the Tauri, and dress to become more like Jaffa women." 

Sam and I looked at each not sure if we liked where this was going. We shrugged and began to get undressed. Ona handed Sam a dress of some sort, sky blue in color. It had long sheer sleeves and a rounded neckline. She slipped it on, it flowed down from her neck to her feet. Ona placed a sash around the waist and tied it.

"It's really quite comfortable," Sam said. 

"It's very becoming on you, it matches your eyes." I said. 

Ona turned to me looking at my bra and said, "remove that garment. 

"Why," I said. 

"You won't need it," she replied. 

She handed me a top of some kind, medium purple in color. "Put this on I will help you."

It had what looked like two straps on each side. I removed my bra and slipped my arms through the straps. One went over each of my shoulders, the other two around my upper arms. She pulled the garment over my breasts, fastening it at the bottom. It had a wide band similar to that of a bra around the bottom. She began lacing the front up. 

I looked down and realized that while the garment covered my breasts, the lacing and wide band underneath giving me lift and support, the front was open revealing the span between my breasts. 

Ona had me step into a skirt, which fitted over my hips, leaving my midriff bare. The skirt was very similar to a hula skirt, except the material was soft chiffon like, as was the top.

I realized that as I walked, I was exposed from my hips to my feet. She handed me what looked like a thong like undergarment.

I looked at her and said, "why can't I wear my own undergarments?"

Ona said, "you must be completely dressed as Jaffa woman."

I reluctantly removed my panties and slipped the garment she had handed me on. It barely covered my bottom. Sam and I looked at each other puzzled. 

"Ona," said Sam, "why I am dressed like this and she is dressed like that." 

"If that's what you want to call this," I said sarcastically. 

Ona turned to Sam, and said, "Because you are a unattached woman, your manner of dress indicates you are available to any man who takes an interest."

"However," she said, "any man who is interested in you and you return that interest must first ask permission to approach you from the leader of your group, O'Neill."

"I see," said Sam. I could tell she did not like this at all.

"Then why," Sam said, "is Judy dressed like that?"

"Because she is the woman, the mate, the lover of a warrior." Ona said. A Jaffa woman who is the woman/lover/mate of a warrior dresses like this so her mate/lover can show the other warriors that she belongs to him and him alone. 

No other man may approach her. That she, and her body are solely his. It is a sign of pride for a warrior to show his beautiful woman to other warriors. Knowing that they may not approach her if he is not around."

I blushed deeply, and said to Ona, "so what you are saying is I'm dressed like this so everyone here knows Daniel and I are lovers."

"Yes," she said, "for you to dress any other way would be a sign that you do not respect your mate/lover." 

I looked at Sam and said, "You know this really sucks. I'm not used to having my personal private business bandied about like this!" 

"I know, " said Sam, "I'm not thrilled with this either, the colonel is going to have a field day with this. I'm never going to hear the end of it." 

"Nor will I," I said, "just think what I'm going to have to put up with from not only Jack, but Daniel as well, God help me."

Sam and I looked at each other and sighed heavily. 

Sam said, "I really, really, don't want to walk out there!" 

"At least you are wearing something, how do you think I feel having to walk out there in front of everyone dressed, barely like this and basically announcing to everyone that Daniel and I lovers!" 

I sighed heavily and said, "let's get this over with!" 

Sam, and I walked out of the tent, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Rak'nor, and Master Bra'tac were all standing and waiting for us. All of them dressed in simple pants and vests. 

Jack and Daniel were grinning wickedly, at Sam and I. It was clear they had been told how we would be dressed and why. 

"Well," said Jack in that Irish brogue he used to tease, "don't the two of you look nice."

Jack, and Daniel began to walk around Sam, and I inspecting us in minute detail.

"Are you finished?" I said to them sarcastically.

Master Bra'tac said, "Silence child! It is O'Neill's right as the leader of your group to ensure you are properly attired, and it is Daniel Jackson's right as your lover and mate to see that you are as a proper Jaffa woman should be!"

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Rak'nor, smiled, as most of the encampment had heard what he said. 

"Look old man," I said, "I'm getting sick and tired of you and your attitude!"

Bra'tac looked over at Daniel and Jack, who by this time were laughing so hard, that they had tears running down their faces. 

Bra'tac trying to contain his own laughter, attempted to say sternly, "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, you must teach this pretty child to hold her tongue, when things are said or occur that don't concern her."

"Why me?" Jack said, "she's Daniel's lover," emphasizing the word "lover."

"Because you are the leader of her group you must control her in outside situations, he turned to Daniel, and it's your duty to control her in your home and in your bed," Master Bra'tac said. 

By this time Jack had collapsed onto a bench laughing hysterically. I could feel Daniel wanting to do the same. 

"That's it!" I said, "Look old man I would really appreciate it if you would stop sticking your nose into my relationship with Daniel and O'Neill. 

My relationship with Daniel is so none of your damn business! I would really appreciate it you would stop telling everyone about how Daniel should be handling me, he doesn't handle me he knows better!"

We heard a thud Jack had rolled off the bench onto the ground holding his sides and rolling back and forth laughing.

Daniel lost it completely, starting to laugh even harder, his crystal blue eyes sparkling wickedly as tears poured down his face. 

"I'm so done," I said, I turned to Sam and said, "I don't know about you but I'm so out of here and these clothes too!"

At this point, Jack began to howl with laughter. 

"That would be most interesting little one," Teal'c said.

I looked up at him. He was also laughing. 

"Bite me," I said to all of them. 

I turned to leave when Daniel caught me by the waist, I could feel his body shaking with laughter. 

He said, "Just where do you think you are going my sweet? I didn't give you permission to leave!"

I turned and looked at him incredulously and said, "Excuse me! Permission!" 

He was desperately trying to control his laughter.

Master Bra'tac said, "O'Neill, Daniel, we have teased her enough."

Jack still lying on the ground laughing said, "Oh come on, we're having so much fun!"

Daniel, still holding me around the waist said, "Bra'tac's right Jack, that's enough." 

I looked over at Sam and said, "Are you going to help me here or what?"

"Come on guys knock it off," she said. 

Bra'tac turned to her and said, "As a unattached woman, you have no place instructing O'Neill or Daniel Jackson on what to do concerning the handling of this one," pointing to me.

Sam flushed bright red, and started to speak. 

Jack had finally managed to get his feet said, "Carter, Bra'tac is right, how Danny boy, and I "handle" his "lover," again with an emphasis on the word lover, is not your concern." He was trying to maintain a straight face. 

"But Colonel," Sam said.

"That's an order Carter!" Jack said while trying to maintain a straight face.

I was trying to pull away from Daniel. 

"Daniel," I said, "I would strongly suggest you let go of me!" 

"Or what?" Jack said, "what are you going to do?" 

Daniel said, "Jack stop teasing her."

I said to Daniel, "you are no better than he is, now let go of me now!" 

Master Bra'tac approached me and said, "Child....."

I interrupted him and said, "If you are getting ready to tell me its Daniel's right to touch me and control me, I'm so going to kick your ass!"

Jack, Teal'c, Rak'nor and Daniel all lost it completely, doubling over with laughter!

Master Bra'tac started to laugh, he looked at Daniel and said, "You are a most fortunate man to have such a spirited woman, she must give you many hours of pleasure."

I could feel Daniel desperately trying to again control his laughter. I blushed deeply again wondering where that hole was when I needed it. 

"Well," said Jack, "on that note we should proceed to the ceremonies."

"Yes," said Bra'tac it is time, come." 

I pulled away from Daniel and started to follow the others. He caught up to me, slipping his arm around my waist. 

He said, "I'm sorry," but his eyes sparkling with mischief betrayed him.

I said, "No you are not!"

"Come on," he said softly. 

All of us approached an open area with seating around it. A group of bout 10 teenage boys including Rya'c were standing in the open area.

Master Bra'tac said to Sam, "you must sit with the other unattached women," pointing to where other similarly dressed women were sitting.

"You must sit with Daniel Jackson your mate/lover," he said to me.

Sam walked over to and sat with the other unattached women. 

Jack, Teal'c, and Rak'nor sat with other Jaffa warriors. 

Daniel and I walked over and sat with still other warriors and their mates.

"Now," said Bra'tac, "its time for the tests to begin!"

He explained that each boy could choose which male adult warrior with which to spar with. 

In either hand to hand combat, or with weapons. The group of boys lined up and one by one chose their opponents. 

A boy named Tel'rac and one named Adin chose Jack and Rak'nor as their opponents respectively. 

Rya'c approached Daniel and said, "I choose you for my opponent." 

The boys and their opponents lined up in pairs. Each awaiting their turn. As I watched the sparring matches, I began to realize that these boys were in deadly earnest treating these "tests" as if they were real battles.

One by one the boys and their opponents finished their mock battles. Some, sustaining real injuries. 

It was Tel'rac and Jack's turn. Tel'rac chose the staff weapon. They entered the open area and began circling each other. Tel'rac landed several blows against Jack's upper body and Jack knocked his feet out from under him.

They continued to circle each other striking blows on one another. Tel'rac struck Jack across the back and knocked his feet out from under him. He pinned Jack to the ground. 

"Well done Tel'rac," said Master Bra'tac. 

Jack and Tel'rac turned to each other and bowed. Then it was Rak'nor and Adin's turn. They chose hand to hand combat. They entered the sparring ground and circled each other. 

They began to fight. Each landing blows on the others. Finally Adin got the better of Rak'nor, flipping him and pinning him to the ground. 

Bra'tac said, "excellent technique Adin."

They walked out of the sparring area. Rya'c and Daniel entered the space. Rya'c chose training staffs. He and Daniel faced off and began to circle each other. Rya'c struck Daniel a vicious blow to the face, leaving a gash on Daniel's cheek. I started to cry out.

Bra'tac put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Say nothing child or you will distract him."

Rya'c and Daniel continued landing blows on each other. Each becoming more bloodied and bruised. Finally Rya'c struck Daniel across his stomach. 

Daniel started to double over when Rya'c brought the staff weapon up and struck Daniel under the chin, knocking him backwards. Daniel landed with a hard thud on his back. Rya'c sat down straddling Daniel putting the staff across his throat pinning him to the ground.

"Well done Rya'c," Master Bra'tac and Teal'c. 

Rya'c got up and helped Daniel to his feet. The adult sparring partners were all sitting together. Then we watched the boys demonstrate their prowess with different weapons. Each doing very well. 

"Now," said Bra'tac, "everyone may retire to their quarters to eat, and relax, before the final ceremony and celebration tonight." 

The six of us were standing together. Bra'tac approached us and said to Sam, Jack, and Teal'c, "retire, eat, and tend to O'Neill's injuries so you are refreshed for tonight's activities.

He turned to me his eyes gleaming with mischief and said, take Daniel, your mate/lover to your tent, wash him, treat his wounds, feed him and if he so desires lie with him and give him the pleasure of taking your body." I blushed hard!

"Yes," said Jack, "Go with Danny boy and tend to him like a good Jaffa woman!"

Daniel said, "Jack," but he too was laughing.

He took my hand and we walked to the tent that had been prepared for us. We went into the tent and Daniel slipped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck, his hands beginning to move over my body. 

I pulled away from him and said, "In your dreams Daniel!"

I pushed him down onto a padded bench.

Daniel said, "I'm sorry we shouldn't have teased you so much." His beautiful eyes were sparkling with mischief, and his laughter gave him away.

"Right Daniel", I said, "I need to treat your injuries." 

I turned and got a large basin of warm water that had been left in our tent by some of the Jaffa women, and began washing the blood off his face. He began stroking my waist, his hands moving under my skirt. 

"Daniel," I said, "unless you want more injuries I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." 

He said, "I can tell your still upset about the comments that were made, but we were just teasing you, we, I, didn't mean any harm."

I said nothing. I slipped his vest off and began washing his upper body. I finished washing him, and turned and prepared two plates of the food that had been left in our tent.

I said, "Here Daniel, you need to eat."

I sat on the floor and began to eat. I looked up at him and he was eating, looking at me and pouting. That mournful look back in his eyes.

He finished eating and sat down on the floor beside me, he put his arms around my waist. 

He said, "I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?"

His eyes were pleading with me. 

"Daniel," I said trying to maintain my composure because he looked like a beautiful little boy, his eyes sparkling and warm.

The only reason you want me to forgive you is so I will go to bed with you and have sex! I'm not a toy, Daniel, that you can play with whenever you like."

He looked at me attempting to look innocent, batting his eyes and said, "No that's not true, I want you to forgive me because I don't like it when you are angry with me!" 

His eyes so blue and beautiful began to melt my resolve. 

When he said, "however in a way you are my toy, one that I love to play with," as he began to laugh.

His eyes sparkling once again with mischief. 

"Daniel!" I said, trying to sound shocked, "You are incorrigible."

I started to pull away from him. 

He pulled me down on the sleeping pallet and said, "you are NOT going anywhere my sweet, I want to play with you now!" 

He began to tickle me. "Stop it Daniel, let go of me!" "You are being a bad boy and bad boys don't get their way!" I said. 

He said, "if you think I'm bad now just wait!" He continued to tickle me.

"Daniel," I said, "I can't breathe, stop it please!"

"Not unless you let me play with you now!" He said again laughing.

Before I could pull away from him, he leaned forward and began to kiss me. His hands again to began to move over my body. 

I sighed heavily as he began to unfasten my top and his mouth and hands began to explore my breasts eagerly.

His hand moved under my skirt, between my thighs and he started to touch me, when a voice from outside the tent said,

"Daniel, Judy, its time for the evening ceremony and celebration." It was Jack. 

I heard Daniel groan his body trembled slightly from being interrupted again.

"Damn it!" He said angry and frustrated.

"Jack are you sure? GOD you have lousy timing!"

Jack, in his Irish brogue laughing said, "I'm sorry Danny my boy, but the festivities start in twenty minutes, so put your pants back on and bring yourself and your pretty "lover" to the sparring ground!"

"Jack," said Daniel, "Bite me!"

We heard Jack laugh as he walked away. Daniel, his hands still caressing my breasts and between my thighs said, "It's a fucking conspiracy to keep us from finally being able to make love after my injury!" 

I stroked his hair and laughed softly, "Daniel," I said, "I know it seems that way, but its just bad timing." 

Daniel sighed heavily and said, "I'm beginning to wonder, all I thought about for 3 months during my recovery is you. You, beside, in my bed, your body next to mine. It's beginning to drive me crazy! I want you so badly my body aches for you."

"Daniel," I said, "it hasn't been easy for me either, I want you too! "But now is not the time, hopefully when we get home, General Hammond will put us on stand down and we can be together like we want." 

"If he doesn't," Daniel said, "I'm going to lock the door of my office and have my way with you there!"

I continued to stroke his hair, I laughed softly and said, "Come on Daniel let me up!"

He looked down at me his hands still caressing my body, "I wonder," he said, "how upset Teal'c and Rya'c would be if we didn't show up?"

"Daniel, come on," I said, "we have to be there for Teal'c, he is expecting us!" 

Daniel sighed and sat up, his hands reluctantly leaving my body. He got up and gave me his hand and helped me up. I began to fasten my top starting to lace the front of it up again. Daniel watching me groaned, and grabbed me kissing me hard. His hands pushing the top back open. He started kissing and caressing my breasts again. 

"Daniel," I said, "we can't not now!" "I know you want to so do I, but we just can't!"

Daniel moaned and said, "I can't wait I want you right now!" 

"Daniel," I said, "you're just making it worse for yourself." "Now come on we need to go."

He didn't move for a few seconds and slowly pulled away from me. He sighed watching me wistfully as I again began to re-fasten my top.

"Come on," he said resignedly, slipping his arm around my waist, his hand starting to move down over my bottom. 

"Daniel," I said, "you are just torturing yourself. 

We walked to the sparring ground. Bra'tac motioned us over to where Jack, Sam and Teal'c were sitting. We sat down beside Teal'c. The boys were standing in the sparring area at attention.

Bra'tac began to address everyone, "These young men have proven themselves worthy of becoming adult Jaffa warriors. It is now time to present them with their staff weapons and zatnickatiels." 

Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Rak'nor motioned for the boys to come forward one by one and gave them their weapons.

Rya'c approached and Teal'c, smiling proudly gave him his weapons. "Well done my son, you have conducted yourself very well, I'm very proud of you!"

Rya'c smiled at his father and Master Bra'tac. "Thank you," he said, "for teaching me well."

He turned to Jack and said, "To you I thank you for accepting my father into your world and keeping him safe."

Jack who had stood, bowed to Rya'c, "It's our pleasure, thanks to Teal'c, Bra'tac, and the other rebel Jaffa we have managed not only to save earth, but cause the Goa'uld some serious problems."

"Well said O'Neill," said Teal'c. 

"Yes," said Bra'tac, 'now we celebrate," in a loud voice to everyone. 

The new Jaffa warriors began to fire their staff weapons into the air, whooping and hollering with glee! 

"Now," said Bra'tac, "eat, drink and make merry!" 

All of us including Rya'c, walked over to where the food was and got something to eat. Daniel and the others were drinking a kind of wine. 

Teal'c and I were drinking iced tea that we had brought with us, since neither of us drank alcohol. I was talking to Rak'nor when Daniel slid his arm around my waist. I could tell he was slightly inebriated. His hands caressing my waist.

I turned and looked at him and said, "Daniel did you want something?" 

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

Daniel smiled at me and said to Rak'nor, "will you excuse us?" 

"Of course," Rak'nor said smiling as he turned and walked away.

Daniel still smiling at me said, "You know very well what I want." 

"Daniel," I said, you've been drinking, not until you sober up." 

He pouted and said, "Ok," with a heavy sigh. 

"Besides we can't leave now it would be rude," I said. 

Part of me secretly wished he would get totally pissed, otherwise I knew it would be a long night, and I wouldn't be able to put him off any longer! We walked around talking to different people. 

I noticed Daniel, talking to Bra'tac and Teal'c, they all looked over at me and Daniel smiled. I knew what he was talking to them about.

Daniel walked over to me smiled, slid his arms around my waist and said, "Come my sweet love we have been given permission to leave the party, for a little alone time!"

"Daniel," I attempted to say sternly, his hands caressing my waist, "I don't know, you've been a very naughty boy today, I'm not sure you deserve a reprieve!"

I started backing away from him, trying desperately not to smile. 

He started to pursue me and said, "Now who's being naughty, you're teasing me and I won't have it!" 

He said emphatically. His beautiful crystal blue eyes sparkling and dancing with glee and desire. I turned and started to run, I didn't get very far before he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. 

He said, "You can't escape me my sweet!!" 

"Daniel," I squealed, "put me down everyone is watching us," and they were pointing and laughing. 

"Ask me if I care!" "They would expect a warrior do nothing less with a naughty little girl like you!" He said. 

"Daniel, please put me down," I cried.

"I will when I have you where I want you," he said laughing.

He carried me to our tent and laid me down on the sleeping pallet. He straddled me, so I couldn't escape him. 

He said, "Now my sweet naughty little girl I suggest you get those clothes off now or I will!" 

Before I could respond, he ripped my top open. He had moved off me, he pulled me upright, and pulled the now ripped top off of me. His mouth closed hungrily over mine. His hands eagerly stroking and caressing my breasts!

He moaned and pushed me back down on the sleeping pallet. One hand moved to my skirt and he ripped it, pulling it off and away from my body. He ripped the thong like garment off as well. His mouth moved to my throat and then began teasing and sucking my breasts.

He moaned as his mouth closed around one of my nipples. He frantically removed his pants. Before I could say or do anything his body was on top of me, he pushed my thighs apart and entered me suddenly and roughly. 

"Oh God! "He moaned, "you feel better than I remember.

He began kissing me hard. His tongue eagerly exploring my mouth, and he began to thrust as hard and as deep as he could inside of me. 

He moaned and said, "it's been too long, never again will I allow so much time to pass before I can take you!" 

I began to respond to his eager mouth, hands, and his hard, swollen penis thrusting into me. He continued to thrust deep and hard into me moaning with pleasure.

I began to feel that intense wave of pleasure wash over me and cried, "Daniel don't stop please, I'm coming!"

He moaned as he felt my warm release flow over his swollen eager penis and began to thrust harder into me! 

He cried out, "Oh God!"

His body shuddering as he exploded forcefully into me. He moaned and began to kiss me eagerly again. His hands stroking my breasts.

"OH GOD, how I have missed you, missed this!" he said. 

"So have I, Daniel," I said softly, looking up into his beautiful eyes which were warm and soft, they were filled with love and desire for me, for the two of us together. 

I felt him becoming aroused again. He began to kiss and caress my body again, this time more gently. We made love for what seemed like hours. Finally falling into an exhausted but very satisfied sleep. 

I, stirred and stretched, slowly opening my eyes, it was dawn. The sun just beginning to come up. I rolled over on my back. Daniel was lying on his side, his hand caressing my breasts. He smiled.

"Daniel," I said, "how long have you been awake?"

"For a while," he said. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" I said.

"I didn't want to disturb you, besides I love watching you sleep, you remind me of a beautiful little girl," he said.

He leaned down and kissed me, "my beautiful little girl," he said.

I smiled up at him, looking once again into his beautiful warm sparkling crystal blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed me gently.

I could feel his arousal as his body moved over and into mine again as he entered me. My body responded to him eagerly. 

We made love until well after the sun had risen. Daniel was again laying on his side, looking down at me his beautiful eyes shimmering, he blinked and tears slid down his face. 

I looked at him with alarm and said, "Daniel what's wrong, what is it?" 

He touched my face, caressing my cheek and said softly, "nothing is wrong, while we were making love and while I was watching you sleep, it struck me how much I love you.

How much joy and happiness you have brought back into my life. I have never felt this way about any woman, the way I feel about you. It fills me with such awe how much I love you, and how in love with you I am. 

I just look at you and I want you, I want you so badly my body aches to touch you, to feel your body next to mine. If anything were to happen to you I would die, I don't think I could live without you in my life!" 

I was completely overwhelmed by the emotions and feelings he had just expressed to me. I looked back into his beautiful crystal blue eyes and saw intense love and desire for me in them. I touched his beautiful handsome face, my own eyes filling with tears.

"Daniel," I said softly choking back tears, "I feel the same way about you. I never imagined when I decided to help a scared, hurt and very handsome man how much my life would change! 

I took a risk in helping you and it has paid off beyond my wildest dreams! Not only did it bring you into my life, but a world and a galaxy of possibilities and adventures I could have never dreamed of! 

You have brought me not only yourself but the whole of the world and beyond. I can't imagine my life without either. I could never go back to life without you Daniel! I love you with all my heart, with all that I am!"

We looked at each other and smiled. He leaned over me and kissed me tenderly. We began to make love once again. As I lay there, feeling Daniel's body moving into and against mine, our hands caressing each other.

I thought, I don't know what the future holds for the two of us, but I knew that as long as we were together, we could face anything that lay before us. 

As we continued to travel and explore what we found through what had brought us together! That strange looking large ring the Stargate ! 

**The End**

  


* * *

> Â© January 2005 The characters mentioned in this 
> 
> story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, 
> 
> the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE 
> 
> SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright 
> 
> property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright 
> 
> Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This 
> 
> fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant 
> 
> for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself 
> 
> are the sole property of the author. 

* * *

  



End file.
